


Us

by rollingover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker are just friends, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Scent Marking, Slave Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, To Make Love in the Open, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingover/pseuds/rollingover
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi是個絕地武士，是個堪稱完美的絕地大師，他不能隨意的坦承他的感情，對他徒弟的，那種熱烈，想要成為他伴侶的感情。但他是Omega，有些事情總是無法阻止它發生。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不管了，我想寫啥就寫啥。

在Anakin還是個孩子的時候，Obi-Wan就發現他的學徒常常溜進他的房間，爬到他的床上偷偷親吻他。Obi-Wan起初很震驚，嚴肅的制止他繼續這麼做，但他任性的年輕學徒屢勸不聽，仍然在晚上睡覺的時間裡跑到他房間，有時親的是嘴唇，有時是臉頰，親完還總愛埋在他脖子裡睡覺。

之後Obi-Wan只當他是個缺乏安全感，極度需要與人肌膚接觸的孩子，只是在口頭上勸告幾句，相信他長大以後不會再這麼做後，也就不再管他了。

但是Obi-Wan並沒有想到，在某個夜晚裡，已經分化為Alpha成長為青少年的Anakin仍然在夜晚溜進他的房間，偷偷親吻正在睡覺的Obi-Wan，甚至進化到將嘴唇貼在他的頸項上，若有似無的在他隱約散發淡淡清香的腺體上輕輕舔舐。

這個時候Obi-Wan才恍然驚覺到危險性。他在Anakin進行更進一步的動作之前用力推開了他，嚴厲的警告他逾矩的行為，並禁止他再進入他的房間。

Obi-Wan極力忽視了他年輕學徒沮喪失望的情緒，在Anakin走後，他猛地掀開被子從床上坐起身，Anakin那濃郁的，富有侵略性的味道殘留在房間裡仍未消散，Obi-Wan忍不住的重重發出一聲喘息，打開一點門縫讓味道消散，然後坐在床上花了很長的時間冥想，才終於讓身體裡的躁動平靜下來。

經過這件事之後，Obi-Wan才意識到他們師徒之間生理上的差異，以及他們之間危險的親密度。雖然絕地當中也不是沒有像他們一樣，一個是Alpha一個是Omega的師徒關係，但是仍然很少見，像他們這樣親密的更少見。這對Obi-Wan來說有點過於危險。

Obi-Wan有想過，是否應該為此請示Yoda大師的意見，給Anakin換別的師父。但他的腦海卻浮現了Anakin對這件事露出憤怒失望的神情。他思考了很久，也許還是保持現狀就好，他想著。反正Anakin很快就會成為正式的絕地武士，他將不再是他的學徒，他們的關係也能因此保持適當的距離。

而他堅決認為這之中絕對沒有受到任何的感情影響。

做了這個決定之後，Obi-Wan向Che大師要來了抑制貼片貼在腺體上，讓他的味道比只服用抑制劑時還要更淡。

Anakin每次看到他脖子上的貼片時，都會對此表現出明顯的不悅。在完成儀式抱住他時也是如此。

「恭喜你升格為絕地武士，Anakin。我相信我們將來還有機會一起執行任務。」Obi-Wan退開Anakin的懷抱，看著沒了學徒辮的前徒弟，他欣慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，發現他不知不覺間也長到這麼高了。

「謝謝，師父。」Anakin咕噥著說，鼻子和眉毛都不滿的皺了起來。「你身上的貼片讓你聞起來就像個Beta，一點味道也沒有。」他說。「你為什麼一定要用這個？」

「我不想影響到你。」他往後稍微退開了點，想要和Anakin保持著適當的距離，但Anakin卻伸手抓住了他，將他重新拉入一個新的擁抱裡。

「但我想聞你的味道。」Anakin低聲說，Obi-Wan能感覺到他的鼻尖不斷在他貼著貼片的腺體處徘徊，用力的嗅聞著想要隔著貼片聞到一絲絲的費洛蒙。「師父，求你，讓我聞你的味道。」

他的前學徒從他們之間尚未斷開的紐帶中傳來了難以忽視的渴望，他的身上更是散發著讓Obi-Wan忍不住渾身顫慄的氣味。他用力的閉了下眼睛，將那些不恰當的情緒全釋放到原力中。

「不，Anakin，你必須學會控制你自己。」他推開Anakin溫暖的懷抱，控制著讓自己的聲音不要有一絲顫抖，「我告訴過你，在公共空間要注意自己的行為。你現在已經是個絕地武士了，你得拿出絕地武士該有的樣子來。」

「我知道，我只是……」Anakin煩躁的揉亂了他的捲髪，「好吧，我明白了。」他粗聲說，最後只是帶著滿身的怒氣沿著聖殿長廊快步離開。

Obi-Wan站在原地看著Anakin遠去，他長長的嘆了口氣，獨自回到他的房間裡，躺倒在床上，看著天花板，手指不自覺的在貼片上來回撫摩。

他一直以為在Anakin長大以後，這種情況就會自然而然的消失不見，畢竟聖殿中也有一些Omega，外面當然還有更多的，他或許會被其他的味道吸引。但他沒有想到Anakin會這麼迷戀他費洛蒙的味道。

這是個錯誤。Obi-Wan想，打從一開始他就應該想到用抑制貼片遮蓋味道，也不應該放任Anakin每晚到他房間睡覺的行為。

這是個徹頭徹尾的錯誤。Obi-Wan用手背遮住眼睛，在心中難過的想著。他更不應該也被他年輕的前學徒吸引，對他產生慾望。

他不知道這是什麼時候發生的，可他心裡卻一直都很清楚自己對Anakin的感覺，而這個事實讓他感到羞恥，只想盡力去隱藏，去否認這種不恰當的感情，狠心將他喜愛的徒弟推遠。

但是Obi-Wan一再的拒絕仍然沒有使Anakin放棄。某些個夜晚，Obi-Wan在半夢半醒間會感覺到Anakin在他的房間裡，沒有做任何事，就只是靠在他的床邊。即使閉著眼睛，Obi-Wan彷彿也能感受到Anakin灼熱的視線和他輕緩的呼吸。

Obi-Wan沒有睜眼，努力讓自己的身體放鬆。他大概明白Anakin想要做什麼了。Obi-Wan只有在自己的房間裡洗澡時才會拿掉抑制貼片，睡覺時也不會特意貼回去，因此他的費洛蒙會慢慢地充斥在整個房間裡。他想Anakin依舊沒有停止的行為，就是為了來沉浸在他的費洛蒙中。而這個想法讓Obi-Wan無法抑制的感到些微愉悅的顫慄。

羞恥，但是讓人感到喜悅。

他知道這是不對的，他應該阻止這件事情繼續發生，他應該嚴厲的批評Anakin的這種行為。

但他最後卻什麼也沒做。

他可恥的選擇了默許。

*

複製人戰爭開始打響之後，絕地武士們開始變得比以前更加忙碌，Obi-Wan和Anakin有很大一部分時間都在外面帶兵打仗，他們有時一起，有時則是分開。這也導致他們聚在一起的時間變短。

他們總是忙得幾乎腳不沾地，之間的對話也只剩下無數的戰術和策略，Anakin卻仍然會在有空的時候跑來找他閒聊幾句。即便他的前徒弟和以前一樣會黏在他身邊，但他似乎也沒有像之前那麼纏人了，同時Obi-Wan也發現到，Anakin和Amidala議員的感情似乎一下子也變得很好。

有時他會看到他們用通訊器互相聯繫，聽到他們歡樂輕鬆的閒談，他甚至好幾次看到Anakin因為Amidala的話而露出明亮的笑容。

這是當然了，Amidala議員是個甜美而富有魅力的女性Omega，像Anakin這樣的Alpha當然會被她所吸引。

Obi-Wan說不清到底是出於絕地之道還是嫉妒心促使他詢問Anakin他和Amidala議員之間的關係，當他問出口時，他得花很大的力氣才能讓自己的語氣聽上去不那麼尖銳。

但Anakin卻只是平靜且自然的告訴他，他們只是普通朋友。這個回答沒有讓Obi-Wan心情放鬆，反而讓他更加感到苦悶。Obi-Wan不相信他說的話，任何人都不會相信的。

除了口頭勸告他別和Omega靠太近外，Obi-Wan不知道他還能說什麼。而他絲毫沒有想到，他簡單的勸告竟輕易地點燃了Anakin的怒火，由此可想而知，他的前徒弟有多麼在乎她。

Obi-Wan習慣了忍耐，習慣隱藏他的感情，於是他就像平常一樣， 忍下胸口傳來的尖銳刺痛，將一直被他所忽視的情感堆成一團，丟到最隱蔽的角落裡，不再去觸碰它。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間線在官小Wild Space，Obi-Wan剛從科羅森的爆炸中倖存下來。部分內容取自Wild Space

從重傷中恢復過來之後，Obi-Wan從Vokara Che那裡要來了一些新的抑制劑。他把新的抑制貼片換上後，忽然想起了帶兵去博薩威逮捕Grievous的Anakin。自他們在醫療室最後一次見面之後，他就沒有再得到有關前徒弟的消息了。Obi-Wan不免有些替他感到擔憂。希望他們在那裡一切都安好。

在他思索的時候，Obi-Wan的通訊器剛好響了起來。找他的人是Amidala議員，他來不及訝異，就注意到她說話時的神情似乎有些擔憂。聯想到Amidala議員和Anakin之間親密的關係，他想也許她從哪裡得到了Anakin的消息，而這個消息肯定很糟糕。

一想到前徒弟可能出事，Obi-Wan就開始感到急躁不安，不敢去細想那些可能性。他飛快的乘上聖殿飛行車，在科羅森的車流中靈敏快速地穿梭著。等到了目的地，Obi-Wan俐落的將車停在另一輛看上去相當昂貴的車旁，目光緊張的鎖定在已經等在那裡的Padmé身上。

「發生什麼事了？」Obi-Wan急步朝上前迎接他的Padmé走近，「妳有Anakin的消息了？」

Padmé露出饒有趣味的神情打量Obi-Wan，然後有些好笑的搖搖頭，「不，我怎麼會有他的消息呢？我連他在哪裡都不知道。」她把手搭在Obi-Wan的胳膊上說，「你上次來找我的時候，要我和他保持距離，不是嗎？」

Obi-Wan緊蹙著眉頭看著她，幾乎令他窒息的緊張一下子消失不見了，取而代之的是失望、惱火和憂慮佔據了他的胸腔。「是的。」他低聲說，將那些在此刻不該有的情緒全都釋放到原力中。「對不起，是我誤會了。我以為——妳在通訊器裡看上去很擔心，所以我才——」

「你很擔心他。」Padmé好奇地指出，Obi-Wan因此微微地紅了臉。

「不，我只是——」他搖頭，「我不能，這不合適。」

「沒有什麼合不合適的。在你面前的只是我，一個普通的參議員，不是其他的絕地武士。」她溫和地說，「在我這裡你完全可以承認你對他的擔心，Obi-Wan。這沒什麼不好的。」

不，他是個絕地武士，他不應該對他的前徒弟太過擔憂，這 _不符合_ 絕地之道。他不應該對Anakin的安危帶有這麼多的情緒。這是錯的。

「Anakin怎麼樣了，他遇到麻煩了嗎？」她問。

Obi-Wan抿緊嘴唇，「不……他出任務了。也不能說是任務，只是——」他猶豫地說，「他或許受到了挑戰。這任務很重要，而我應該和他一起去的，但是我的傷——」

「噢，Obi-Wan，這不是你的錯。」Padmé柔和地安慰他，「你得相信Anakin，相信他能夠完成他的任務，平安歸來。」她說，帶著笑意的明亮眼睛上下打量著Obi-Wan，「不過話說回來，你看上去恢復得很不錯。」

「多虧了聖殿的醫療師。」他聳聳肩，有些疑惑的觀察著面色平淡，似乎一點也不對Anakin的狀況感到特別憂慮的參議員。「Padmé，妳不擔心他嗎？」

「作為他的朋友，我當然很擔心他。」Padmé眨眨眼，「但我相信他不會有事的，Obi-Wan。」

Obi-Wan不可思議的看著這位政客，有的時候他真的覺得Padmé比他還要更像一個絕地武士。

「你們……真的只是朋友？」Obi-Wan狐疑地說，Padmé無奈地在他胳膊上拍了拍。

「當然，我們是好朋友。」她說著突然神秘的竊笑起來，「我跟他在一起聊天時，他有一大半時間都在談論你呢。」

Obi-Wan不置可否，「是嗎？那我想他一定都在跟妳抱怨我這個師父。」

「雖然有少部份確實如此，不過我向你保證，他說的幾乎都是好話。」Padmé稍微停頓了一下，有些試探性地說，「我能看得出來，他是真的很喜歡你。」

Obi-Wan感覺到自己的耳朵似乎開始發燙，他不自在的往後退了開來，和Amidala議員保持著適當的距離，主動終止和Anakin有關的話題。「好吧，我想妳差不多該告訴我，妳為什麼要讓我過來了。」

一提起這個，Padmé立即收起了玩笑的神色，擔憂再一次浮現在她嚴肅的表情上。「我有位客人，Obi-Wan。奧德蘭的Bail Organa議員。他聲稱收到了一個情報。有人在策劃襲擊你們……是西斯。」

*

考慮到他接下來的任務恐怕有很長一段時間必須待在外面，而且跟他一起的還有身為Alpha的Organa參議員。儘管他目前已婚，應該是不會發生什麼事，但Obi-Wan還是想做好萬全準備。因此他在出發之前再次向Che大師多要了些抑制劑。當這位醫療師詢問的時候，他隱瞞了他要出任務的事情，因為這位醫療師告訴過他不要太勞累。如果她得知他又開始忙錄起來，肯定會很不高興。他可不想面對暴怒的Vokara Che。

在走上Organa的飛船時，不知道為什麼，Obi-Wan開始有種不太好的預感，他不確定這種預感是對自己的，還是對Anakin的。

他知道他現在應該專注於自己的任務，但他還是會忍不住擔心起Anakin，雖然前不久他們才短暫地聯繫過一次，而他的樣子看上去比想像中好。但——好吧。 _該停止想你的前徒弟了。_ Obi-Wan嚴厲地告誡自己。他得把全部的注意力集中在他這次的偵查任務上才行。

也許這個任務很快就會結束了，他安慰自己。

如果沒有發生任何意外的話。

*

Obi-Wan在聖殿的花園裡冥想一段時間後，身心放鬆地漫步回到他的房間。在他從茲古拉活著回到科羅森後已經過去了五個標準日——如果不把他睡眠療傷的那段時間也算進去的話——在這段休息的時間裡他常常到花園裡冥想，他很喜歡獨自一人待在那裡，享受柔和的光明和令人安心的寧靜。

不知為何，他發現他最近一直在想念Anakin的存在。在茲古拉時他是，在花園冥想時也是。他不止一次的希望Anakin能在這裡，能在他的身邊，能緊密的擁抱住他。當這種想法出現的時候，Obi-Wan總是會為此感到羞恥。他不知道自己這是怎麼了，他就只是……忍不住。

Obi-Wan心煩地在房間裡踱步，思考到底要不要再和Anakin聯繫一次，但他應該要說什麼？這次他可沒有任務要交代給他，何況他現在應該正在忙著他目前的任務，他想他最好還是不要去打擾他比較好。

Obi-Wan最終嘆了口氣，脫下外袍和靴子，在床上仰面躺下。還是睡一覺吧，他想。只要睡著了他就不會再去想Anakin的事了。剛好他現在也有點累，才剛沾上枕頭沒多久他就已經開始昏昏欲睡。

正當他意識朦朧的時候，他在原力中突然感覺到了一股熟悉的波動，那原力明亮的就像太陽的存在，隱含著擔憂和急躁——Obi-Wan到死都認得這是誰的，只是他不敢相信。他怎麼可能會在這裡？

在Anakin闖進門時，Obi-Wan睜開了眼睛，他的前徒弟因此停下腳步，盯著他遲疑地說，「我打擾你睡覺了？」

「不，沒事。」Obi-Wan揉了下眼眶，挪靠到床沿邊坐著，「你怎麼回來了，你的任務完成了？」

「差不多，剩下的交給Ahsoka處理就好。」Anakin幾個跨步就來到了床邊，貼著Obi-Wan的身體在他身旁坐下，「我很擔心你，所以就趕了回來。」

Obi-Wan頭痛的搖搖頭，「你不能這樣，你是Ahsoka的師父，是複製人士兵的將軍，你不能就這樣把他們丟在那裡自己跑回來。」

「但任務已經達成了，而且我相信Ahsoka，她也說她自己可以獨立完成剩餘的工作，」他委屈地說，語氣有些受傷。「他們也同意我先回來，師父。上次和你聯繫的時候，你在通訊器裡看上去很不好。你到底做了什麼？」

「就只是一次任務而已，Anakin。」Obi-Wan感覺到紐帶傳來了更加強烈的憂慮、緊張和不安，他嘆了口氣，為他衝動任性的前徒弟傳遞出一個柔和的安撫。「別擔心，我現在已經康復了，暫時只能在聖殿裡活動。」他下意識的拍了拍Anakin放在膝蓋上的手背，想要藉此讓他安心，但在看到Anakin變得比剛剛更明亮的眼睛時，他就像被燙到一樣縮回手，卻被前徒弟一把握住，手指捏的他掌骨發疼。

「我好想你，師父。」Anakin傾身向前靠到他的肩膀上，Obi-Wan不自覺地屏住了呼吸，心跳快的幾乎要從喉嚨裡跳出來，一下子失去了所有的反應能力。

他知道他應該要立刻推開他，但Anakin的呼吸、體溫、氣息，還有他那濃烈到有點嗆人的Alpha費洛蒙團團包圍著他，原力在他們周圍愉悅的跳躍著，紐帶中的佔有以及渴望難以忽視的讓他脊背竄升起一絲顫慄。他那Omega的本能在體內叫囂著去更加貼近他，貼近這個Alpha，貼近他最愛的前徒弟。

Obi-Wan太過想念Anakin在他身邊的感覺，大腦因此亂成一團，幾乎無法思考。原本平靜的原力也無法抑制地開始躁動起來，渴望著Anakin觸摸他，親吻他，想要他做 _更多的_ ——

「你好香。」Anakin突然低沉地開口，溫熱的鼻息落在他敏感的頸側，Alpha帶著渴望的嘴唇在腺體附近反覆磨蹭，似乎就要張口咬下去。

危機感立即喚醒了Obi-Wan陷入迷糊的大腦，他這時才察覺到腺體上的抑制貼片不知何時被揭開，而Alpha就在那處裸露的皮膚上危險地嗅聞著。Obi-Wan驚恐地推開他，卻只讓Anakin稍微往後退了點。

「不……Anakin，你該走了。」Obi-Wan想要起身和他保持距離，但他的前徒弟仍緊抓著他的手不放，怎麼掙都掙不開。「你還得和你的徒弟一起跟絕地議會匯報任務。」他索性用手掌緊緊捂住腺體，嘗試著用最嚴厲的語氣說話，但效果很顯然不太好。

Anakin不為所動，炙熱的藍眼睛盯著他，Obi-Wan不確定他看的是他的嘴唇還是被他遮住的腺體。他的思緒幾乎被緊貼在他腿側的硬物給打亂，縈繞在鼻尖的Alpha費洛蒙讓他感到暈眩，渾身發軟，不由自主地從鼻腔裡輕輕發出一聲低鳴。

Anakin就像被刺激到一樣，他猛烈的吻了上來，不同於以往平淡的，如羽毛般的親吻，他這次就像頭飢餓的猛獸一樣，用力的吮吸、啃咬他的嘴唇。「為我張開嘴，Obi-Wan。」他在Obi-Wan的嘴唇上方沙啞地說。

 _不。他不能。_ Obi-Wan仍然清醒的那一部分抗拒著。這是錯誤的。他應該要推開他才對。但這種美妙的感覺讓他沉醉，不理智的那部分完全佔據了他的大腦。他無法控制的顫抖著分開嘴唇，Alpha的舌尖立即滑了進來，動作蠻橫而充滿灼熱的慾望。Obi-Wan難以忍受的嗚咽著，感覺到Anakin的下身不斷磨蹭著他，雙手在他身上扯著他的衣服。發覺到事態開始往糟糕的方向進展時，Obi-Wan慌張起來。他牢牢抓住那僅存的理智，運用原力將Anakin推了出去。

Anakin被推的往後退了開來，離開了Obi-Wan的私人空間。「Obi-Wan……」

「出去。」Obi-Wan起身走到Anakin抓不到的地方，他抱起手臂，擺出防備的姿態。「立刻離開這裡，Anakin。」

Anakin倏地站起身，他的怒火就像旋風一樣激的周圍的原力震盪起來，「為什麼？你也想要不是嗎？我感覺到了。」

Obi-Wan搖搖頭又往後退了幾步，視線落在地板上，沒有去看Anakin現在的表情到底有多憤怒。「我們……我們都需要冷靜一下。」他說。「這是個錯誤。」

「這不是。」Anakin不滿地喊。

「別忘了你我的身份，我年輕的前徒弟。」Obi-Wan強制讓自己的聲音聽上去很冷漠。「現在，馬上離開我的房間。」

Anakin捏緊拳頭，在一片令人窒息的沉默之後，他終於開口了。「你知道嗎？你是個固執的，討人厭的偽君子！」他咬牙切齒地拋下這句話後便摔門而去。

Obi-Wan全身緊繃的肌肉在Alpha離開後才徹底放鬆下來。他緊咬著下唇，艱難的挪到床沿邊坐下，將抑制貼片重新貼回去。

這是最後一次了。他想著。他得更好的管控Anakin，管控他自己。這種事絕不能再發生第二次。

他拿出冥想墊在上面盤腿坐下，忽視了褲子裡的不適，然後深深的呼出了一口氣。

現在，他需要冥想。一個長時間的冥想。


	3. Chapter 3

自上次Anakin憤怒的離開他的房間以後，他們之間的關係變得比以前更加微妙。與其說是微妙，不如說是冰冷而僵硬。Obi-Wan發現Anakin一直在避免與自己眼神接觸，就算他們不可避免地一起在戰場上打仗，除了談論戰略，在休息時間裡他們也沒有說過一句話。

Obi-Wan能夠理解他的這種做法，而且這種局面也是他造就的，因此在非必要的時候，他也盡量不與他進行任何接觸。

這種微小的變化發生以後，經常待在他們周圍的人都察覺到了，有時Cody會欲言又止的看著他，像是想要詢問，但最後卻什麼也沒問。至於Ahsoka——她沒有去問她的師父，反而偷偷跑來問他。

「Obi-Wan大師，你和我師父發生了什麼事嗎？」她小心翼翼地問。「你們之間好像有點不對勁。」

Obi-Wan有些好笑的說，「妳怎麼不去問Anakin？」

「我問了，他讓我來問你。」她撇了下嘴角，「而且他的語氣聽上去超生氣。」

Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，「我們只是鬧了點小矛盾而已。」他說，安慰地拍了拍Ahsoka的肩膀。「別太擔心，Ahsoka。我們會好的。」

「但是……好吧，真希望你們能趕快和好。」Ahsoka低聲抱怨著，「最近幾天他的情緒好像越來越差了，Rex他們都有點受不了。」

Obi-Wan點頭同意，他也能從他們尚未完全斷裂的紐帶中感覺到Anakin的煩躁和惱怒。有時他們一起討論戰略時，他也能察覺到他前徒弟隱約帶著報復性的怒火和他說話。對此他只能無奈的搖頭，無視Anakin的憤怒，要求他控制好自己的情緒。但是當然了，Anakin的控制只會是短暫的，沒有多久他的情緒又會開始變得不平穩。

這樣的情況開始讓Obi-Wan有些擔心。他曾想試著和他談論這件事，但很顯然Anakin並不想。Obi-Wan簡直為他任性的前徒弟感到頭痛，也為他們之間冰冷的距離感到心痛。他比Ahsoka還要更希望他和Anakin的關係能夠回到從前。

*

而改變他們關係的轉折點，就發生在他們兩人被委員會安排去執行一次偵查任務中。在任務的過程裡，他們幾乎沒說什麼話，儘管Obi-Wan看得出來，有幾次Anakin似乎就要忍不住開口了，但最後仍然什麼也沒說。

他們就這樣完成了任務。然而卻在準備返程的時候，他們突然遭遇當地星球上的某個勢力的追擊。Obi-Wan可以肯定那絕對不是分離勢力。

在逃離的過程中，船身多次遭到射擊，他們的超空間引擎更是被敵人破壞。於是他們先來到另外一顆幾乎覆蓋了許多植被的星球，在飛船墜毀之前成功擊毀了那艘追擊他們的飛船。

沒錯，在 _墜毀_ 之前。

Obi-Wan原本以為他們還有機會在這顆星球上修理超空間引擎，但是駕駛飛船的優秀飛行員就這樣讓飛船沿途撕裂一片生長茂密的樹木，船身劇烈晃動，警報器瘋狂的尖叫著。Obi-Wan也想要尖叫。他蜷縮在副駕駛座上動彈不得，看得出Anakin很努力的想讓飛船能夠平穩的降落，但是已經沒有用了。

他們撞上了地面。金屬扭曲著發出不祥的刺耳聲響。Obi-Wan覺得自己似乎在衝擊中跌到地上，他的膝蓋和肋骨撞到了什麼堅硬的東西，骨頭在疼痛中燃燒。然後他感覺到有個重量壓在他身上，在混亂中以為是某塊厚重的金屬壓到他，但很快他察覺到是Anakin。他正緊密的貼靠在Obi-Wan的背上，以保護性的姿態包裹著他的身軀。

等到船身終於完全靜止下來之後，在他上方的Anakin立刻爬了起來。Obi-Wan也撐起身體轉過身面向他，對上那雙毫不掩飾地流露出擔心的藍眼睛。

「你還好嗎？」Anakin緊張地問，Obi-Wan握住他伸出的手，藉他的力站起身。膝蓋的鈍痛感讓他差點站不穩。

Obi-Wan壓抑住呼吸裡的顫抖，強制自己保持聲線的平穩，「沒事，我還好。」他在Anakin皺眉的時候安撫他。「只是擦撞到而已，我很快就能恢復了。」

「你確定嗎？」Anakin狐疑地說。

「我很確定。」他說，「你呢，你有沒有怎麼樣？」

「我很好。」Anakin遲疑地把手搭到Obi-Wan的肩上，「要我扶著你出去嗎？」

「不。我想我們應該先看看該怎麼向Ahsoka或者是其他人求救。」

他們這艘墜毀在這顆星球上的飛船毀的非常嚴重。整艘船被撕裂成兩半，一半是駕駛艙，他們所在的地方，而另一半船體則落在不遠處，零件和金屬散落在地，空氣裡漂浮著線路燒毀的味道。很明顯，他們的飛船已經不能再飛了。它達到了無法再修復的地步。

而在墜機之前，他們都看到了這顆星球上只有植物，沒有任何的建築或是有生物生活的痕跡。也許某個地方有原住民，但即使如此，也對現在的他們毫無幫助。他們現在唯一能做的就只剩下和外界尋求援助。

儘管他們的飛船看上去毀的相當嚴重，通訊設備也很不幸的受損無法使用，但幸運的是，緊急定位信標奇蹟的存活了下來，還能夠勉強使用。於是他們一起弄出了一個遇難信標，祈禱Ahsoka或者任何人能夠看見。希望電池能夠撐到救援到來。

他們離開殘破的駕駛艙，周圍的樹木都被殘酷的撞倒，平貼在星球的表面上。Anakin提出想要到附近看看有什麼的想法。Obi-Wan略微皺了下眉，沒有提出異議。他們畢竟還要在這裡待到救援到來，確認周圍環境的安全確實是有必要的。但Obi-Wan沒有想要跟著去，而Anakin因此遲疑了。

Obi-Wan感覺到了他的擔心，擺手說，「你去吧，我沒事的。」

Anakin盯著他片刻才慢慢的點頭。「好吧。我很快就會回來。」他保證道，離去的時候仍然緊皺著眉。

在Anakin離開的期間裡，Obi-Wan決定在飛船殘骸中尋找有用的資源，因為他不確定他們會在這顆星球上待多久。在救援抵達之前，他們必須想辦法存活下去。很快，Obi-Wan就在駕駛艙殘骸裡翻找出了還算完整的營養棒，雖然只有三個，但對他們絕地武士來說也算足夠了。

他將營養棒收好，望向落在另外一邊，還在冒著細微黑煙的後半部船體。那一部分是他們的休息艙，而他並沒有忘記他放在休息艙裡的抑制劑。Obi-Wan懷抱著希望在一堆已經嚴重損毀的廢鐵中尋找他放置抑制劑的小袋子，但這堆殘骸中只有扭曲變形的金屬，和他自己都不太確定是什麼的東西，他完全沒有看到那袋子的蹤影。

Obi-Wan覺得心重重地沉到了胃底。他知道他不應該感到驚慌，他不能完全失望，但是他控制不住，因為他記得他的發情期就快要來了，就在這幾天，晚上或者是明天。而他也很長一段時間沒有更換過抑制貼片，效用肯定也變得微乎其微。

他仍然不死心的繼續尋找，但在翻找的過程中他能聽到船體不間斷地發出像是快要坍塌的可怕聲音。Obi-Wan不得已停下來，然後顫抖的呼出一口氣。恐慌輕易的降臨在他身上，使他感到了一股絕望的窒息。因為他知道，他再怎麼找也找不回他的抑制劑了。

「Obi-Wan！」

這時他聽到外面傳來Anakin大喊的聲音，聲音聽上去很緊張。Obi-Wan連忙把他的情緒釋放到原力中，決定先把這件事放到一邊，他得去看看Anakin怎麼了。

Obi-Wan走出飛船殘骸，一眼就看到Anakin迎面朝他大步走來，緊繃的表情在看到他的時候稍微放鬆了些。「發生了什麼？」他謹慎地詢問。

Anakin皺著眉頭緊盯著他。「什麼？我才想問你怎麼了。我感覺到你在害怕，我以為你遭到了襲擊。」他仔細的上下打量Obi-Wan。「但很顯然沒有。所以到底怎麼了？」

噢，原力在上。Obi-Wan覺得自己又開始頭痛了。他不能讓他的前徒弟知道這件事。

「沒什麼。」Obi-Wan搖頭，將營養棒分給他，「我在這裡稍微查看了一下，只找到這些。」他說。「你在外面有探索到什麼嗎？」

Anakin拿走了一個。「這裡只有樹，沒有看到其他的生物。不過我找到了一座湖泊，就在離這裡不遠。」

「帶我去看看。」

他們穿過幾棵高聳的樹木，沒一會兒Obi-Wan就看到眼前一片開闊，樹木圍繞在一座寬大的湖泊周圍，靜止的湖面在光線的折射下看起來波光粼粼。Obi-Wan在湖邊柔軟的草地上蹲坐下來，在水面的倒影下他看到了頭髮凌亂，面容蒼白的自己。他把手伸進湖水中撈了一下，水看起來很乾淨。

「我確認過了，這裡的水沒有問題，可以喝。」Anakin來到他身邊，開玩笑般地說，「在這裡洗澡也沒問題。」

Obi-Wan畏縮地避開了Anakin直視著他的眼睛，假裝沒有注意到他隱含著某種期待的眼神。不，他不會在這個地方洗澡，儘管他很渴望讓清涼湖水清洗他疲憊的身體。但是在有Alpha在附近而他發情期快到的時候，他絕對不會這麼做。他一點也不想把自己完全暴露出來。

Obi-Wan搖搖頭站起身，「我們回去吧。」他說，率先跨步往回走。「在天黑之前我們得生個火。」

Anakin跟上來，在他背後小聲咕噥著什麼，Obi-Wan沒有聽清楚，也沒有心情去在意。他正在思考關於發情期來的時候他該去哪裡，他不能離Anakin太近，可能連睡覺的時候都不能待在他的附近。而湖泊這裡是一個選擇，但它離他們的墜毀地還是有點近，Obi-Wan不確定這個距離是否足夠不影響到Anakin。可除此之外，這裡似乎也沒有其他地方可以讓他獨自度過發情期了。

Obi-Wan有些焦躁的咬緊下唇。也許他該告訴Anakin這件事，他想。反正這個Alpha到最後還是會發現的，Obi-Wan至少可以在陷入發情期，迷失自己的意識之前先和他約法三章。雖然他不覺得Anakin會聽話，但好歹讓他有點準備。

他們在駕駛艙的附近生出了一團明亮的火焰，這個時候夜幕已經悄悄地降臨。Obi-Wan坐在Anakin的對面無趣的食用營養棒，樹林裡非常安靜，只有火焰燃燒木枝的噼啪聲和樹葉晃動的沙沙聲。

「Anakin，我得告訴你一件事。」Obi-Wan在吃完東西之後開口，刻意讓自己的視線落在遠方。

「什麼？」

Obi-Wan躊躇了一下。要親口對一個Alpha，尤其是對Anakin說這件事，比Obi-Wan想像中還要艱難。「我找不回我的抑制劑了。」

Anakin愣住了。「你不是還有——」

「抑制貼片已經失去功效了，」Obi-Wan很快地說，「而且我的發情期就快要來了。今晚，或者明天。」

「你……什麼？」Anakin的聲音聽上去很驚訝，平靜的原力開始躁動起來，Obi-Wan不敢去看Anakin，他覺得他的臉頰和耳朵在發燙。「所以你的意思是，你要我——」

「不。」Obi-Wan嚴厲地打斷他，「我會自己一個人度過發情期，我不需要你的幫忙。」

Obi-Wan毫不猶豫的拒絕讓Anakin燃起了怒火，「但是你會影響到我，那是不可避免的！」

「所以這幾天我會自己待在湖泊那裡，如果你不介意的話。」

「我介意！」Anakin猛地站起身，「你知道你這樣做根本沒有用。」他怒火中燒地嘶吼。

Obi-Wan在Alpha的憤怒下不自覺的往後縮了縮。他是對的，即便Obi-Wan自己忍了下來，他也無法阻止衝動的Anakin，他甚至一點也不懷疑自己能夠拒絕Anakin的接觸。但即使是這樣，他也仍然要這麼做。

「我不會再改變我的決定了，Anakin。」Obi-Wan說，小心的把視線放到前徒弟身上，注視著那雙憤怒的藍眼睛。「但如果我們——」他停頓下來，艱難的吞咽了一下。「如果我們最後還是發生關係的話，你得保證你不會標記我，也不會在裡面成結。」

「我當然——」Anakin似乎說得太快，不小心咬到了舌頭。他停了一下，稍微平復自己激動的情緒。「我保證我不會的，師父。」

Obi-Wan無力的嘆了口氣，不確定該不該相信Anakin的承諾。

*

晚上，當他們要睡覺的時候，Obi-Wan認為自己應該要到湖泊那邊睡，Anakin不同意，他覺得這樣很不安全。

「我以為你已經探索過了？」Obi-Wan挑起眉毛。「你說了這周圍沒有生物。」

「沒錯，我只是想也許這裡有只會在晚上出現的生物。我們應該待在一起，這樣比較安全。」

Obi-Wan看著Anakin擔憂的表情，明白他在擔心什麼，但這仍然讓他不悅的皺起眉頭。「我是個絕地，Anakin。就算突然出現吃人的生物，我也能自己應對。」他不再理會Anakin的懇求，立刻離開了溫暖的火堆，離開Anakin，逕自走入漆黑的樹林裡。

Obi-Wan在湖泊邊想辦法弄出了另一個火堆，雖然火焰很小，但也足夠溫暖。他在柔軟的草地上側躺下來。現在他已經覺得很累了，儘管還有很多心事煩擾著他，但睏意很快的朝他涌了上來。他在這片溫和的寧靜之中漸漸的陷入昏睡。

*

當Obi-Wan因為熱意而迷糊地清醒過來的時候，他感覺自己就像身處在烈焰之中。他渾身發燙，熱潮順著臀縫往下流淌，讓他的褲子黏膩的貼在皮膚上。他痛苦的扭動著身軀，緊咬著下唇強迫自己不要發出聲音，努力保持他清醒的意識。但這很難，他太不舒服了。這次的發情期比以往還要更加難熬。

他頭昏腦脹的想要脫掉褲子，發軟的手卻打滑了幾次，等他終於完全擺脫下半身的束縛後，他覺得自己幾乎耗盡了所有的力氣。Obi-Wan喘著氣縮在草地上，柔軟短小的嫩葉輕輕地摩擦過他敏感的肌膚，他顫抖著呼出一口氣，手指不自覺的滑入不斷湧出熱潮的內部，一下下緩慢的抽插。

因為發情期使Obi-Wan的腦袋攪成一團，導致他自己都不確定他現在在做什麼，只想著要緩解這樣的痛苦。但這樣根本不夠，他需要更粗更硬的東西進入他的體內——不，不能是光劍。Obi-Wan立刻否決了腦袋裡第一個出現的東西。那是他的武器，是他的生命，他不能這麼做。

這樣的話他的選擇就只剩下這顆星球上唯一的一個Alpha，他的前徒弟。但他殘存的意志告訴他不能做出這個選擇， _他不能。_

Obi-Wan嗚咽著咬住自己的手背，像是在害怕自己會追隨著內心強烈的慾望呼喊他此刻最需要的Alpha，離他不遠的那個Alpha。他努力的壓制著那份需求和渴望，但是很快他發現他做不到。他太痛苦了，發情期的折磨讓他漸漸失去了理智。

_Anakin……需要你。我需要你……_

Obi-Wan不知道自己是不是做了什麼，或者是Anakin感應到了什麼，在他迷糊的想從草地上爬起身但失敗之後，有一雙有力的手臂撈起他，轉正他的身體，濕熱的嘴唇立刻急切地撞上他的，舌頭輕易的從縫隙中滑入，狂熱的與他親吻。Anakin那濃郁的，嗆人的費洛蒙侵襲了Obi-Wan的鼻腔，屬於他的原力印記在他們周圍愉悅的閃爍著。

Alpha熟悉的氣息包圍著他的感覺讓Obi-Wan忍不住滿足的發出低低的呻吟，但他還想要更多。他 _想要_ Anakin。想要他進入他的身體，進到很深的地方，狠狠的撞擊他。

Anakin貼著他的嘴唇發出了低吼，急躁的剝除Obi-Wan身上已經顯得凌亂的上衣，滾燙的手掌在濕滑的皮膚上漫無目的的遊走，最後在擦過極度敏感的乳頭時引起Obi-Wan的顫慄。

Anakin擠進Obi-Wan的雙腿間，炙熱的部位緊貼在Obi-Wan的下身。「我可以嗎，師父？」他的嘴唇貼在Obi-Wan的鎖骨上，聲音嘶啞地詢問。「求你，別再拒絕我。」

他應該要拒絕，他不能答應。但Obi-Wan說不出口，他迷失在Anakin的氣息之中，迷戀他熱烈而充滿佔有的親吻。他無法推開他。

Obi-Wan無力的手放上Anakin的髮尾上，輕輕的纏繞他的捲髮。「別問了。快點進來……」

Anakin像是被打到一樣發出吃痛的聲音，他給了Obi-Wan一個近乎窒息的親吻，然後褪下他的褲子，扶著粗大而脹痛的陰莖進入Obi-Wan的下體。他的體內都是濕滑的Omega黏液，進入的過程沒有什麼阻礙，卻還是讓Obi-Wan繃緊了肌肉，發出啜泣般的嗚咽聲。Anakin灼熱的陰莖深深的埋進他身體裡，充滿著他的感覺讓Obi-Wan湧出了更多的液體。

Alpha抓著他的大腿根開始凶狠的在他體內衝撞，Obi-Wan控制不住的發出綿長的呻吟，不自覺的迎合著他的動作，讓他能插入到更深的地方，祈求他能更用力，更粗魯一點。Anakin像是聽到了他內心的訴求，他抽動的越來越猛烈，快感不斷的累積疊高，突然Obi-Wan眼前一片空白，他就這樣被操射出來了。

「好緊。你好棒，師父。你是如此完美。」Anakin低伏在Obi-Wan身上嘶聲低語，嘴唇貼在他頸側徘徊，腰身仍在聳動著。Obi-Wan敏感的顫抖了一下，腳趾因為興奮蜷縮起來。他又勃起了。

「Anakin，」他緊緊抓著Anakin的肩背，沉重的喘息。「Anakin。」他啜泣著一遍遍低聲呼喚Alpha的名字，就像是要把這個名字永遠的刻上他的舌尖。

而他的前徒弟給予的回應則是重重的往裡一頂，圓潤的頭部撞上了深處還在流出液體的生殖腔入口，既疼又爽的感覺讓Obi-Wan用力的吸了口氣，抓在Anakin背上的手指陷進皮膚裡，留下了深紅的痕跡。同樣被爽到的Anakin更加猛烈的去撞擊那裡，似乎想要進的更深。

Obi-Wan嗚咽著喘息，即便深陷情慾之中，他的危機意識仍然使他拉回了些許理智。「不行，你不能在裡面成結。」

Anakin的動作沒有停下來，連停頓一下都沒有。他像是沒聽見一樣，不斷的在深處頂撞。更多透明的液體在持續的抽插中被擠出，滴落在他們身下的草地上，將草葉沾得晶亮，兩人的下身更是被弄得一塌糊塗。「我想標記你，Obi-Wan。」他舔舐著Obi-Wan腫起來的腺體，牙齒抵在皮膚上渴望著咬下去。「讓我標記你。」

恐懼一瞬間捏緊了Obi-Wan的心臟，他無力的扭動掙扎起來，害怕的想要逃脫，但Anakin抓的太緊了。「求你……你答應我了。別這樣做。」他抽著泣哀求，「你不能言而無信。」

Anakin低吼著咬上他的嘴唇，就像是想表達不滿一樣蠻橫的在他嘴裡肆虐。最後Anakin還是忍耐了下來，把精液全數射在Obi-Wan的胸腹上，跟Obi-Wan的混合在一起。

接下來的時間裡他們幾乎都在做愛，Obi-Wan的理智幾乎被性欲吞噬殆盡，漸漸分不清白天和黑夜，也搞不清他正在做什麼，或是否說出什麼放蕩的話。他只想要讓他的前徒弟沒完沒了的插入他，深入而激烈的，帶著他到達快樂的頂峰。

每當Anakin到達高潮時，他都會刻意將滾燙的精液射在Obi-Wan光裸的脊背、臀部周圍或者是泛紅一片的胸腹上，讓他身上每一塊地方都沾上他的痕跡，就像留下標記一樣。但Anakin最常做的是射在Obi-Wan的臉上，或是把陰莖捅進他的喉嚨裡，強迫他吞下全部的精液。帶著某種不滿的報復性心態。

Obi-Wan心甘情願的承受這些，對此感到滿足和愉悅，甚至更加耽溺於此。

因為這是他的前徒弟，他最愛的Anakin。

Obi-Wan的發情期持續了五天。有時他們會稍微休息一下，但很快Obi-Wan就會因為發情期而控制不住的主動貼靠上去，坐在Anakin身上忘情地擺動腰身。

他們的性愛有時猛烈，有時卻又會變得溫柔而繾綣。更多時候Anakin都會把標記的慾望發洩在Obi-Wan的肩膀上，導致上面佈滿了清晰的血痕。

一直到Obi-Wan的發情期結束，他們兩人一起躺倒在草地上，眷戀的互相擁抱在一起。沒有人開口說話，他們默契的保持沉默，都只想享受此刻只屬於他們彼此的寧靜。很快Obi-Wan就在Anakin輕柔的觸摸下陷入了沉睡。

*

隔天，他們用湖水把自己重新打理好，Obi-Wan全程都不太敢去看Anakin，因為他記起了之前他都說了哪些讓人面紅耳赤的話，也為自己不知滿足的主動求歡感到極度羞恥。

真難以置信，他竟然還是和Anakin做了。之前他所做的那些努力都是為了避免和他的前徒弟走到這一步，然而到了今天，發情期的到來毀了他所有的努力。

而這不僅僅是因為他的Omega本能，更是因為自己對Anakin的依戀太過強烈，強烈到讓他很快喪失了抵抗慾望的意志。Obi-Wan竟從沒有意識到這點。

他們沉默地為自己穿好衣服後回到了駕駛艙旁邊，救援還是沒有來。Obi-Wan在已經熄滅的火堆旁盤腿坐下，閉上眼睛想要冥想，但Anakin毫無遮掩的灼熱視線讓他難以集中精神，他的思緒因Anakin各種混雜在一起的情緒而變得混亂。

無法專心冥想的Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，無可奈何的睜眼看向沒有閃避的Anakin。「怎麼了？」

「我——」Anakin停頓下來後搖了搖頭。「你覺得我們會不會一直被困在這裡？」

「耐心點，Anakin。相信你的徒弟，相信我們的朋友。會有救援找到我們的。」他說，感覺到Anakin還是有些焦慮和不安，Obi-Wan抿緊嘴唇，在猶豫一番後，最終還是聽從了內心的渴望。站起身對靠在駕駛艙上的Anakin張開雙臂，「過來吧。」他嘆息著開口，他的前徒弟瞪大眼睛，然後才跌跌撞撞的撲到Obi-Wan身上。

他們緊密的擁抱著彼此，Anakin的手臂用力勒著他，用足以讓彼此肋骨疼痛的力道。Obi-Wan的手則輕輕的在前徒弟寬闊的背上一下下的拍著，突然回想起以前Anakin還只是九歲孩子的時候，他也曾在很多個夜晚像這樣拍著他的背安撫他的不安，讓Anakin在他懷中慢慢入睡。

但現在不同了。Obi-Wan貼著他的臉頰，深深的呼吸著屬於Anakin成熟且充滿熱度的氣息。

現在一切都已經變得不一樣了。

最後，Ahsoka終於帶著R2以及501軍團的士兵找到了他們。她分別給了他們一個熱烈的擁抱，然後滿意的觀察著他們。「看來這次的意外讓你們終於和好了。」

Obi-Wan不自在的和Anakin對視了一眼，感覺臉頰又開始發燙。「是的。現在我們趕快回去吧，委員會還在等我們的任務匯報。」

「哦，我突然很好奇，你們在這裡都發生了些什麼？」Ahsoka顯然注意到了Obi-Wan的反應，這引起了她的好奇心。

「什麼也沒發生，小鬼頭。」

「但是……」Ahsoka在Anakin的瞪視下聳聳肩。「好吧，雖然我覺得你們在隱瞞什麼。不過，你說了算。」

他們吵鬧著走上飛船，Obi-Wan走在他們後面，長久以來的露出了一個真正的微笑。跟在他旁邊的R2小心地發出了一連串的嗶嗶聲，Obi-Wan訝異的低頭看向這個宇航技工機器人，然後抬頭望向他前徒弟的背影。

「也許吧。」Obi-Wan苦笑著低聲說，「我也不知道，R2。這很複雜。」

R2發出小小的電子音，又連續嗶嗶幾聲。

Obi-Wan拍拍R2圓圓的小腦袋。「不，不是那樣的。就只是……這沒有你想像中的簡單。」他小聲呢喃，「這很複雜的。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告，奴隸Obi-Wan，有輕微暴力描寫、強姦未遂情節

自上次的意外之後，他們的關係恢復到了從前，也顯得更加親密，有時他總能從紐帶中感覺到Anakin傳遞而來的喜愛和熱情。

Obi-Wan很喜歡這種感覺，也沒有特別制止前徒弟這樣明確表露情感的做法，他認為這樣隱密的表露應該不會有什麼問題。但是在有一次和Yoda短暫的交談過後，他決定停止這一切了。

當時Obi-Wan因為有事去請教了一下Yoda，在準備離開的時候，這位年老且睿智的絕地大師叫住他，突然對他提及了依戀的危險性。Obi-Wan驚駭的以為他發現了，否則他怎麼會突然說起這個？但Yoda從頭到尾都沒有提起Anakin，只是隱晦地讓他注意一點。Obi-Wan卻認為他肯定看出了什麼，只是不點破而已。

經過這件事後，Obi-Wan才記起他的身份，開始思考他和Anakin的關係。他想他們應該找個時間談談那件意外發生的事，永遠的解決他們之間模糊曖昧的關係。

即便這對Anakin很不公平，也很讓人心痛，但Obi-Wan仍然必須狠下心來，修正這個錯誤，讓Anakin拋下對他的依戀，而他自己也得割捨掉他的依戀。他不能再錯下去了。

Obi-Wan不喜歡這個決定，可他知道他必須這麼做。他是絕地武士，他們兩個都是。他們之間是不能存在於依戀的。

但無數的戰爭和任務讓他們幾乎沒有相聚的機會，即使有機會一起上戰場，卻因為戰況緊迫，導致他們沒有辦法找到閒暇的時間交談。

終於有一次，他和Anakin以及Ahsoka再次相聚。在晚上的時候，他們在空地紮營休息，Obi-Wan找Cody交代一些事項後回到他的帳篷，站在外面就感覺到帳篷裡還有另一個人的存在。他走進去才剛要開口，就被人拉著撞進一個溫暖的懷抱，熟悉的氣息和熱度瞬間侵襲他的感官。

「Anakin。」在親吻的間隙裡Obi-Wan嘆息著開口，Anakin緊密地抱著他，嘴唇緩慢的擦過他柔軟的耳垂。

「我好想你。」Anakin貼在他耳邊低語，屬於他的原力喜悅的跳躍著。

Obi-Wan擁抱著他，聞著令他無比懷念的Alpha費洛蒙，他強迫自己不能沉浸其中，更不能對此產生更深的迷戀。「我也是。」他輕拍了幾下他的後背，接著推開Anakin，抱起雙臂往後退了兩步，和他的前徒弟拉開了距離。

「怎麼了？」察覺到有什麼不對的Anakin疑惑地詢問，往前踏出一步想要接近Obi-Wan，但Obi-Wan卻跟著退了一步。

Obi-Wan極力的忽視紐帶中的驚訝和懷疑，他用力呼出一口氣，將其他的情緒釋放到原力中，努力讓自己保持平靜。「我們得談談上次墜機後發生的事情。」他說，聲音聽上去仍然很壓抑。

Anakin愣了一下，「你是說……」他皺起眉頭，語氣變得有些緊張。「好吧。你想說什麼？」

即使他已經做好了準備，胸口卻還是因為接下來要說出口的話而一陣灼痛。Obi-Wan咬著下唇，遲疑片刻後才終於開口說，「上次的事是個意外，以後我們之間不會再發生像那樣的事了。就當作那件事沒發生過吧。」

Anakin難以置信的瞪著他，他的表情浮現起鮮明的惱怒，「你不會是認真的，Obi-Wan。」他語氣裡明顯的受傷讓Obi-Wan想要往後縮，但他忍住了這種衝動。「我以為你……你對我也有同樣的感覺。」

「不，Aankin，那只是一次發情期的意外。」Obi-Wan強迫自己自然地說謊，「那不能說明什麼。」

「但是你後來也沒有拒絕我的接觸，你甚至什麼都沒說！」

「那是……我的錯誤。這一切都不應該發生的。」

Anakin握緊拳頭，周圍原本閃爍的原力悲傷的沉寂下去。「所以我對你來說什麼也不是，是嗎？」

「你是我的徒弟，也是我的朋友。」Obi-Wan擔憂地看著Anakin，「你也清楚，我們不能存在像這樣子的依戀，這是危險的。你必須克制你的情感，控制你自己的情緒。」他猶豫的停頓了一下，然後深深地吸了一口氣。「我想——我們應該要保持距離。最好——最好是減少我們在一起的時間。」

Anakin惱火地往前跨出一步，「不！你不能——」他停了下來，因為Obi-Wan後退的動作狠狠地傷害到他了。「如果這是你想要的，那好。我會做到的。」他的嘴唇扭曲成痛苦的弧度，他們之間的紐帶悲痛地震顫著，Obi-Wan因此難以忍受的微微瑟縮。「但你不能忽視我對你的感情，師父。我愛你。你一直都知道的，不是嗎？」

Obi-Wan睜大了眼睛，他確實清楚Anakin對他的感情，但他年輕的前徒弟從沒有如此直接的表達出來。他的耳朵因此不由自主地燒了起來。「我——」他重重地吞咽了一下，勉強讓自己重新鎮定下來。「絕地武士是不——」

「師父，」Anakin打斷他嘮叨的訓誡。「告訴我你真實的想法。我不相信我是一個人。」

Obi-Wan盯著他，無奈地嘆了口氣，「我當然愛你，我年輕的徒弟。」

Anakin搖搖頭，希冀的目光梭巡在Obi-Wan的臉龐上，「師徒和朋友之間的愛，當然了。但你很清楚，我要的不是這個。」他一步上前抓住沒有閃避的Obi-Wan。「求你了，師父，我只是想知道。」

作為一個稱職的絕地大師，Obi-Wan應該要能自然的否認那不能被接受的依戀，但他內心的掙扎就像火焰一樣燃燒著他的舌頭，制止他開口說話。他不能說實話，卻也不能對Anakin說謊，他不能這麼對他的前徒弟。

「我……」他猶豫地開口，那句禁忌之語就在他舌尖上纏繞，始終無法吐出。他凝視著那對殘留一絲期望的藍眼睛，最終還是選擇避開這個問題，想要改口讓Anakin放下他的依戀。但在他開口說話之前，外面突然一陣騷動，槍聲和驚呼聲很快地傳進他們耳裡。

「怎麼回事？」

「可能是分離勢力的襲擊。」Obi-Wan皺起眉推論，走過Anakin身邊，想要趕快到外面看看情況，Anakin卻立刻抓住了他的手腕。

「這事沒完，師父。」Anakin看著他說，「你不能一直逃避這個問題。」

「我沒有逃避，Anakin。」Obi-Wan有些心虛地扯回自己的手。「我們快走吧。他們需要我們的幫助。」

*

在結束那次的戰鬥之後，Obi-Wan以為沒有多久他們就會繼續談那天尚未結束的話題，至少他覺得Anakin肯定會主動來找他談。但緊接著他們必須執行一個秘密的臥底任務，他們必須滲透進齊格里亞，銀河系中最臭名昭著的奴隸帝國，找到在基羅斯星上失蹤的托格魯塔人。

他們分成了兩隊，Obi-Wan和Rex會去找出被綁架的托格魯塔人的位置所在，而Anakin和Ahsoka會去見齊格里亞的女王。

但很快Obi-Wan這邊的任務就出了狀況。他們在試圖救出Roshti總督的時候失敗了。Rex雖然成功逃走，但Obi-Wan和Roshti都被抓住了。

因此他現在就被齊格里亞人吊在一個房間裡遭受拷打審問，他們想知道他和Rex是什麼人。但Obi-Wan是個堅毅的絕地武士，無論受到什麼樣的折磨和疼痛都無法讓他開口。可即便他什麼也不說，齊格里亞人卻還是有其他的方法得知他是個絕地，而這件事輕易的傳到了女王耳裡，決定讓他加入拍賣會。

衛兵拿著武器粗魯的推著Obi-Wan往拍賣會場走，牽引到身上被鞭打過的地方，每一處傷口都在隱隱地跳痛著。很快他們走到了通道的出口前停了下來，Obi-Wan能夠清楚聽到外面的人群因被當作商品的托格魯塔人而發出震耳欲聾的鼓舞聲，聽上去扭曲且令人作嘔，音量大到足以蓋過衛兵時不時對他的言語羞辱。

過了一段時間，在主持人介紹完托格魯塔人之後，響亮而具有威勢的女聲響起，全場的人因此安靜下來，Obi-Wan想這人應該就是Scintel女王。「在拍賣會開始之前，我要歡迎一位特別的嘉賓，Omega絕地武士——Obi-Wan Kenobi！」

Obi-Wan被衛兵用力推了出去，紐帶強烈的波動讓他感覺到了不來自於自己的狂怒，他下意識的想抬起頭望向應該會在女王身邊的人，但一直待在陰暗的牢房裡讓他一時無法適應外面的亮光，他抬起手稍微遮擋了點光線。在眾人好奇和興奮的目光下步履蹣跚地走到場中央，抬頭看了一眼似乎沒受什麼傷的Anakin和Ahsoka。鬆了口氣後，才把視線移到正滔滔不絕的嘲諷絕地和共和國的女王身上。

儘管Anakin看似取得了Scintel的信任，她還是想要Anakin動手教訓Obi-Wan來證明自己。

Anakin握著女王給他的武器來到Obi-Wan的身後。他跪在地上，相信Anakin一定準備好了B計劃什麼的。

果然，Anakin一打開電擊鞭子，便甩向一旁的齊格里亞人，接著接住了R2投擲過來的兩把光劍，並把Obi-Wan的光劍拋給他。師徒倆在場地上和齊格里亞人戰鬥，但他們寡不敵眾，再加上他們的武器具有電擊功能，很快Obi-Wan被鞭子纏繞住手腕和脖頸，強烈而刺激的電擊讓他痛苦地倒下，在他呼喊Anakin之前就昏了過去。

*

齊格里亞人建立的奴隸處理廠①就在卡達沃星，一個無底的火山口上，這個地方是為了威懾反叛的奴隸，消除他們的自由意志。任何人只要做出反抗行為或者怠慢工作，都會受到嚴厲的懲罰。而在上次的逃脫計劃失敗之後，Obi-Wan和Rex一起被送到了這個地方。

為了避免被各自的費洛蒙影響，這裡分成了Alpha一個區塊，而Omega和Beta一個區塊。幸虧Rex是個Beta，他們並沒有被分開。

湊巧的是，他們正在尋找的托格魯塔人全都在這裡，被齊格里亞人悲慘地奴役著。

這些可憐人看上去瘦骨嶙峋，有著白色紋路的皮膚繃在凸出的骨骼上，兩眼和臉頰深深凹陷下去，身上只著簡單的衣布，每一個都精神萎靡，虛弱，甚至已經失去了希望和抵抗能力。Obi-Wan不一樣，他是個堅強的絕地武士，他的尊嚴不容許被他人踐踏。但他倔強的反抗卻只會讓托格魯塔人替他遭受肉體上的痛苦。他也因此被他們所反感和厭惡。Obi-Wan也只好乖乖聽話。

在工作結束後，Obi-Wan草草的吃掉無法充饑，根本就稱不上是食物的東西，抱著膝蓋坐在簡易、骯髒且充滿腐敗氣息的床鋪上。他有些灰心的環顧了下其他在床鋪上躺好休息的托格魯塔人，然後看向了在看著他的Rex。他看上去同樣的骯髒和憔悴，可他的眼睛依然閃爍著不可忽視的光芒。

他知道，他還不能放棄希望。即使他們淪落至此，即使這些齊格里亞人摧毀人民的自由意志，他們也仍應該抱持著希望。相信Anakin和Ahsoka一定能很快的脫離險境，帶著援兵來救援。

「將軍，我們現在要怎麼辦？難道只能等了嗎？」Rex在另外一張床鋪上低聲問道。

「我想是的。」Obi-Wan苦澀地說，「但我們仍需保持警覺，有任何狀況就隨機應變。」

「當然，長官。」

Obi-Wan側身躺下，蜷縮起自己的身體，電擊項圈不舒服的卡在他脖子上，他用手稍微挪動了一下，卻沒有改善多少。漸漸的他就在強烈的疲倦下睡了過去。

齊格里亞人雖然給了他們時間休息，但是他們的休息時間短的就跟沒休息一樣，沒有多久他們就都被叫起來繼續工作，任何起的慢的人都會慘遭鞭打。此時Obi-Wan注意到一個女性托格魯塔人被打到倒在地上，看起來已經奄奄一息了，鞭打她的衛兵仍然沒有停手。

Obi-Wan知道自己不應該去插手，這麼做只會讓其他的托格魯塔人遭殃，但他擔心她真的會被打死，因此忍無可忍地走上前制止。

「夠了，你沒看到她已經快要不行了嗎？」

衛兵臉色陰沉的看向Obi-Wan。「這裡什麼時候輪到你發號施令了，絕地奴隸？」像是故意挑釁，他又狠狠的再鞭了一下一動也不動的托格魯塔人。

Obi-Wan用力捏著自己的拳頭，深吸了一口氣，低聲下氣地勸說，「別再打她了，打死她對你們也沒好處。」

「你說的沒錯，」他不懷好意的打量著Obi-Wan，「不過既然你這麼愛逞英雄，就換你替她接受懲罰。」

Obi-Wan凌厲的瞪了他一眼，他的眼神讓衛兵不自覺地往後縮了下。「你以為你握有權力，但在這裡，你也是個奴隸。」他冷冷說道。

衛兵捏緊鞭子，幾步上前死死捏住Obi-Wan的下巴。「別忘了你反抗的後果是什麼，絕地，如果不想害到其他無辜的人，就給我閉上嘴，乖乖聽話。」他惡狠狠的說，鬆開了手上的箝制。「現在，轉過去，跪下。」

「鞭打我是無法摧毀我的，尤其你的手法又是如此的拙劣和無力，我都要懷疑你是不是男人了。」Obi-Wan斜眼看他，忍不住出聲嘲諷。看到他氣得臉都綠了，心情就好了許多。

他轉過身去，在跪下之前衛兵突然一腳踢上他的右膝窩，Obi-Wan控制不住的狠狠跪了下去，緊接著鞭子往他早已傷痕累累的背部甩下，電擊在殘破的布料上撕開了新的裂痕，燒灼著他的肌膚，能聞到羊毛和血肉的味道混合在一起。Obi-Wan死咬著牙關不喊出聲，但他越是不叫出來，衛兵就越是鞭打的更用力，彷彿是希望能聽到他痛苦的呼喊，以此獲得扭曲的快樂。

等到衛兵似乎因為累了而停下時，Obi-Wan不知道時間已經過去了多久，他的意識仍然清醒，仍然感覺到疼痛，他堅韌的意志也仍然沒有被打碎。Obi-Wan狠狠的咽下嘴裡的血腥味，抬起頭不屑地看了一眼走到他面前的齊格里亞人。

衛兵居高臨下的看著他。「我承認，你是個意志強大的絕地。但折磨一個人的方法可以有很多種，而我知道，有一種方法肯定能讓像你這樣的人屈服。」他冷酷的笑了起來，他的微笑讓Obi-Wan起了一身雞皮疙瘩。「儘管你是個絕地，可你也別忘記了，你還是個沒有被標記過的Omega。」

「你想幹什麼？」Obi-Wan平靜地問，強迫自己壓下蔓延上來的恐慌。

「你會知道的。」他上前抓住Obi-Wan的後領拉著他站起身，「現在馬上給我去工作。別讓我看到你在偷懶。」

Obi-Wan用力掙開他的手，立刻踉蹌地加入其他人的行列。衛兵沒有跟上來，他和其他衛兵們一樣開始盡他的義務在周圍巡視，確認沒有人想要叛亂。

Obi-Wan鬆了一口氣，瞥到了一旁Rex擔憂的眼神。因為衛兵還在他們周圍走動，他們沒辦法在這樣的情境下說話，於是Obi-Wan只能勉強地給他一個放心的微笑，然後繼續工作。

在一天的工作終於結束之後，Obi-Wan和Rex回到自己的床鋪。儘管他已經感覺不到背部的疼痛，但在觸碰之後又會開始刺痛起來，令他忍不住倒抽口氣。

「將軍，你還好嗎？」Rex憂心地輕聲問道。

「沒事，這不是什麼嚴重的傷，只是痛了點。」

「我很抱歉沒有幫到你，長官。那些衛兵蠻橫的壓制了我。」他語帶歉意地說。

Obi-Wan安慰他，「沒有來幫我才是正確的選擇，隊長。」

Rex猶豫地說，「長官，我知道你是個堅強又強壯的人，但請恕我直言，要是下次又發生了像今天這樣的狀況，還是暫時忍耐下來吧。」

Obi-Wan嘆著氣，「我同意你，Rex，這次是我衝動了。」他說，擺手催促Rex躺下。「快把握時間休息吧，時機到來的時候，我們得有力氣逃離這裡。」

由於Obi-Wan背部的舊傷還沒好全，又增添了新的傷口，所以他只能側躺下來。儘管如此，卻還是不可避免地牽動到了他的背部，疼的幾乎讓他冒出了冷汗。

Obi-Wan緊緊閉上眼睛，能感覺到原力沒有離開他，它還在他身邊，正在一點點緩慢的治癒他身上的傷。

在這種滿是痛苦和折磨的地方，唯有原力能帶給他一絲溫暖的慰藉。當然，他也得承認Anakin同樣也是。自從來到這裡之後，他幾乎數不清自己有多少次思念著他的前徒弟。尤其是在睡覺的時候，只有想著他Obi-Wan才能夠安心入睡。

希望Anakin和Ahsoka都沒事，Obi-Wan想著。慢慢的在想念Anakin的思緒當中睡著了。

接下來的兩天裡，他們都沒遇到特別的狀況，除了工作，吃飯和睡覺之外，一切都顯得很平靜。Obi-Wan卻有種很不好的預感。不只是因為這樣的平靜，也是因為他還記得幾天前衛兵最後對他說的話。他那句話一直讓Obi-Wan感到很不安。

這天，Obi-Wan在睡覺前悄悄的把這件事告訴Rex。「如果我真的被帶走了，就別管我了。你的首要任務是保護這些人民。」

Rex嚴肅的皺起眉，「請原諒我無法聽從你的命令，長官。我必須先遵守Skywalker將軍給我的命令。」

「你說什麼？」Obi-Wan揚起眉毛，驚訝的看著他，懷疑自己是不是聽錯了。

「在任務一開始的時候，Skywalker將軍就先給我下達了保護你的命令。」他解釋道。

Obi-Wan難以置信的瞪著他，一時不知道該為Anakin的不信任感到憤怒，還是為他過度的保護欲感到無奈。「Anakin還真是……」他哭笑不得的搖搖頭，「別管Anakin了，現在你得遵從我的命令，Rex隊長。」

「長官，拜託了。」Rex為難地低聲說，「我必須先保護你，如果你出了什麼狀況，將軍會殺掉我的。」

「他不可能會殺掉你。」

「他會的！」Rex急了起來，不小心提高了音調，他們小心的看了眼四周，衛兵似乎開始注意到他們了。「我會試著同時保護你和托格魯塔人的，別擔心。」說完他立刻躺下閉起眼睛，Obi-Wan還想把他叫起來，但衛兵已經朝這邊走過來了，他只得跟著躺下閉上眼睛。

隔天，Obi-Wan本想找個機會再和Rex談談，但顯然他不好的預感就要在今天成真了。

Obi-Wan才剛起床準備繼續今天的工作，他就被上次鞭打過他的衛兵攔了下來。「雙手伸出來。」他的手上拿著一副手銬，看上去是要帶他去別的地方。

「有必要嗎？」Obi-Wan挑起眉質問，沒有立刻照他的話做。

而這引起了衛兵的不悅。他握著鞭子抽打了一下旁邊無辜的托格魯塔人，然後得意的望向捏緊拳頭，隱忍不甘的Obi-Wan。「你可以繼續反抗我，只要你不介意其他人替你挨打。」

Obi-Wan看著跪在地上被打了那一下的男性托格魯塔人，表情明顯在忍耐著劇痛，卻仍然要繼續手上的工作。

他咬了咬牙，側頭看向了旁邊一臉凝重的Rex，他擔心Rex在沒有計劃的情況下胡亂行動，於是用唇型告訴他別輕舉妄動，然後才伸出手讓衛兵給自己拷上手銬。「你要帶我去哪裡？」

「我讓你提問了嗎？」他粗魯的推著Obi-Wan往前走。

Obi-Wan走在前面，一方面慶幸Rex沒有衝動行事，一方面又為接下來可能會發生的事感到慌張。他深呼吸了幾次，感受著原力在他周邊微弱的流動，雖然他的原力被手銬減弱了，但它還沒有完全離開他。很快他便慢慢的壓制了那些情緒。

他們走了一路，Obi-Wan試著想說點話，但衛兵完全不理他。他越來越搞不懂他到底想做什麼了。

沒多久，他們來到了一個房間門前，Obi-Wan不想走進去，還想問問題來拖延時間，結果他就被衛兵猛地推進房間，衛兵跟在他後面，門毫無懸念地關上鎖住了。

「Obi-Wan Kenobi，看來這幾天你在這裡過得還不錯。」

Obi-Wan轉過身，看向這個房間裡的另一個龐大的身軀，他就坐在一張椅子裡，抱著手臂，表情難以看出他的意圖。

「多虧了你手下的照顧，Agruss。」他冷淡地說，看了一眼持著電棍站在門邊守衛的衛兵，站得離他遠了一點。他快速地掃視了一圈房間，整個空間看上去不大也不小，只有一張看起來有人睡過的床和Agruss屁股底下的椅子，這個房間乾淨的就像是特意做好了準備。「你要我來這裡做什麼？」

「你是個聰明人，Kenobi大師，別再裝傻了。你知道我想做什麼。」

Obi-Wan重重地吞咽了一下，他感覺到自己在發抖，無法克制的。「你不能這麼做，Scintel——」

「我是你的奴隸主，而你是我的奴隸，我想做什麼就做什麼，哪裡還要管她。」他嗤笑，惡劣地拍了拍他的大腿。「現在，過來我這裡。」

Obi-Wan瞪著他，努力控制著自己的恐慌。不能過去，他絕對不能過去。他必須要想辦法讓Agruss回心轉意。「你確定你真的要這麼做？」他煞有介事地說。「如果你真的對我動手，絕地武士團是不會放過你的。你將永遠被追殺，永遠不得安寧。」實際上Obi-Wan自己也不知道絕地委員會是否會為了他追殺Agruss，他覺得可能性非常小，但他得讓Agruss相信，讓他不敢碰自己。「至少我知道有一個人一定會拼死追殺你。」

Anakin。Obi-Wan想念著他，勉強壓抑住胸中顫抖的啜泣。他真的好想見到他。

「對此我表示懷疑。不管如何，你逃不出去，絕地也永遠不會知道你發生了什麼事。」

「你真的認為我會逃不掉嗎？當你在這裡浪費時間的時候，也許已經有其他人帶兵打過來了。而到時候你想逃也逃不了。」

「哈，說的好像很有一回事。但我知道你只是想拖延時間而已，而我也不想再聽你廢話了。」Agruss站起身朝他接近。Obi-Wan的身後是另一個齊格里亞人，他已經無路可退了。

他重新讓自己鎮定下來，面對著已經靠近他的Agruss擺動他的右手，嘗試著用心靈控制改變他的想法。「你現在想放我離開。」

「我現在 _不_ 想放你離開。」Agruss嘲笑著抓住他，「你那點絕地伎倆對我沒用，Kenobi大師。你還是乖乖認命吧。」

Obi-Wan用力掙開他，「你就這麼急著想發洩你的性欲？還是說，你是急著想要脫處？」

「激怒我可不是一個好選擇，該死的絕地。」Agruss哼笑著退開了點，他擺擺手，門邊的衛兵立刻用電棍插上他脖頸的項圈電擊Obi-Wan。電流毫不留情地流竄進他的體內，刺痛他的神經，劇痛和暈眩感使他忍不住大叫著跪倒在地。

他還沒有失去意識，卻因為疼痛而幾乎什麼都看不清，只聽見自己的呻吟和顫抖的呼吸聲。Agruss粗暴的把暫時沒了抵抗能力的Obi-Wan拖到床上，壓制著他強迫他分開腿跪著。後背上還未完全康復的傷口開始跳痛，但這樣的疼痛不及Obi-Wan現在感覺到的恐懼。「你會後悔的，Agruss。」他掙扎著想要轉過身，但Agruss的力氣太大了，他的手緊緊按在他的肩背上，讓他動彈不得。他討厭這種背對敵人的感覺。「我不值得你這麼做。」他嘶聲說。

「我可不這麼覺得。蹂躪一個Omega絕地或許會是我最快樂的事。」他無恥地大笑著，「雖然我不喜歡你這一類型，但至少你的味道很好聞。」

Obi-Wan感覺到Agruss靠到他的脖子附近，不禁慶幸起他們給他戴了電擊項圈，擋住了他的腺體。

他奮力抵抗著Agruss想要脫他褲子的動作，掙扎間感覺到了貼在他後面的堅硬正戳著他，那股灼熱只讓他背脊發寒。他拼死的掙扎，換來的卻是再一次的電擊。

他痛的喊出聲來，劇痛讓他一下失去了力氣，幾乎就要喪失意識。他死死咬著自己的舌頭讓自己保持清醒，因為他知道，只要昏過去就什麼都完了。但他虛弱的身體開始抗拒他的指令。他就像殘破的娃娃被人任意擺佈。Obi-Wan緊緊抓著身下的被子，眼眶脹痛的厲害。恐懼和憤怒像洪流般衝進他的身體，只能感覺到冰冷和恨意。

Obi-Wan幾乎是立刻察覺到他開始被負面的情緒掌控，而這是嚴重的錯誤。他狠狠的拒絕了黑暗面的邀請，讓光明再次接納他。但痛苦還在他身邊。Agruss已經解開了他的腰帶，在Obi-Wan無力的掙扎兩下後還是成功脫掉了他的褲子。

他感覺到灼熱的硬物貼上他的臀部，僅僅是在他體外磨蹭就足夠令他作嘔。他抑制不住的渾身顫慄，絕望的想著Anakin，想著他親吻自己，擁抱自己的感覺。

他咬緊下唇，一次次的推開黑暗面。他還不能放棄。他還不能放棄希望。

就在這時，外面突然傳來了一聲巨響，Agruss咒罵著放開了他。Obi-Wan立刻爬起來，艱難的拉起他的褲子遠離他。另外一個衛兵驚慌地從門外跑進來，「是絕地，他們帶兵打過來了。」

Obi-Wan聽到後忍不住冷笑。「你完蛋了，Agruss。你們都完蛋了。」

Agruss惱怒的瞪向他，命令衛兵再次電擊Obi-Wan。這一次電擊的程度比前幾次要強，要長久。劇烈的刺痛感迅猛地躥上他的大腦以及他身上所有的神經，瞬間就讓他失去了意識。

當Obi-Wan迷茫的甦醒過來的時候，他感覺到身邊有人在碰他，昏迷之前的記憶像洶湧的潮水般湧了上來。第一時間以為是Agruss回來了，正要對他做沒有做完的事。

「別碰我！」他立刻驚慌的掙開那隻手，狼狽的往後退到最角落，防衛地蜷縮起自己的身體。等他睜大眼睛看清楚對方是一臉擔憂的Rex，而自己身上的衣服也還穿在身上後，他才慢慢的冷靜下來。

「是我。Rex。已經沒事了。」Rex以安撫的口吻說。「將軍，你還好嗎？」

Obi-Wan張了張口，勉強平復劇烈跳動的心臟。「是的，我很好。」

Rex欲言又止。「他應該沒有……」

「沒有。Agruss沒有得逞。」Obi-Wan平板地說。「他現在在哪裡？托格魯塔人呢？」

「我想他應該是去指揮中心了。托格魯塔人似乎被轉移到了別的地方，我找了機會趕過來找你。我們可能得快點去救他們。」Rex小心地靠近，「我能碰你嗎，長官？我得幫你把手銬拆掉。」

「當然。」

在重獲自由後，Obi-Wan用原力拆掉了他們的項圈，明亮的原力圍繞在Obi-Wan的周圍，像日光般溫暖，驅趕了那些苦痛和黑暗，讓他重新振奮起精神。「走吧，去解決Agruss，」他戴上腰帶說。「在他做出什麼事之前。」

「是的，長官。」

他們離開房間，Obi-Wan就看到衛兵早已死在門口外面，一看就知道是Rex幹的。Obi-Wan差一點就要說幹得漂亮了。

他們在一片混亂中趕到了指揮中心，Agruss就在那裡，他啟動了為奴隸設置的死亡陷阱，並破壞了控制台，讓他們無力救援。Obi-Wan和Rex來不及阻止。他們合作擊倒了幾個齊格里亞人，成功拿回了他的光劍。

雖然Obi-Wan不能殺死沒有武裝的人，但那並不包括Rex隊長。

Obi-Wan朝Rex一點頭，501軍團的隊長就用守衛的電棍刺穿了Agruss肥碩的身體，將其穿過椅背，紫色的電芒在椅背後面熄滅，Agruss最終被Rex殺死在座椅上。

而Ahsoka那邊成功的拯救了所有的托格魯塔人，奴隸處理廠也被Plo Koon帶領的士兵摧毀。Roshti總督在這一切發生後，最終選擇加入了銀河共和國。

*

任務圓滿落幕後，Obi-Wan想自己一個人到休息艙洗個澡，他身上的髒污令人難以忍受，尤其他被觸碰到的那塊皮膚——原力在上，他實在不願意回想當時在房間裡發生的事，只要一想起來他就噁心的想吐。

「Obi-Wan。」Anakin從後面跟了上來。「你要去哪裡？你不讓醫療兵幫你療傷嗎？」

儘管知道靠近他的人是Anakin，Obi-Wan卻還是不由自主的繃緊了身體。「我要去休息艙洗澡，Anakin。」他側過身面向Anakin，強迫自己放鬆肌肉。「我的傷沒有很嚴重，等回到聖殿後我會去找醫療師的。」

Anakin皺起眉，他敏銳的察覺到了一絲不對勁。「發生了什麼事？你在……緊張？」

「那是你的錯覺。」

「不。肯定發生了什麼——」

「我說了我沒事。」Obi-Wan強硬的打斷他。「我只需要休息一會兒就好了。」

「是因為我嗎？」Anakin質問，「是我的接近讓你緊張了？」

「不，這不是你的問題。」Obi-Wan頭痛的搖頭。「拜託了，停下來，我暫時不想談論這個。」

他們在休息艙門前停下，Anakin擔憂地看了他一會兒。「好吧，你先在這裡休息，我去找Plo大師，看他有沒有其他事需要幫忙處理。」

Obi-Wan看著Anakin離開的背影，內心的猶豫讓他錯失了留下Anakin的時機。他深深的呼吸了幾次，屏除突如其來的失落和後悔，轉身進入休息艙。

裡面的空間不大卻也不小，只有一張整齊乾淨的單人床，不由得讓Obi-Wan想起了在卡達沃星上的那個小房間。

Obi-Wan勉力咽下哽在喉嚨裡的疼痛，很快移開了盯著床的目光，快步走進休息艙內的淋浴間，扯下變得破爛不堪的衣服，急切的用溫暖的水流清洗他的身體，彷彿這樣就能沖刷掉Agruss在他精神上留下的污穢。

他顫抖著擠出了微弱的啜泣，反覆搓著他身上的每一塊肌膚，直到整片皮膚都紅了，他才緩緩的長呼一口氣。一切都已經結束了，他告訴自己。在這裡他是安全的，這裡沒有齊格里亞人，也沒有鞭子。那些傷害過他的都已被消滅在卡達沃星上，而他不需要再去回憶它，讓自己深陷在那泥沼中。

Obi-Wan關掉水，疲憊的揉了把臉後站到鏡子前。他不記得自己上一次照鏡子是什麼時候了，他從來都會讓自己的外表保持整齊乾淨。但他現在從鏡子裡看到了一個臉色蒼白且憔悴的人，像是剛從黑暗深淵裡爬出來一樣。他差點就要認不出自己了。

Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，對著鏡子稍微修剪了一下他的鬍子，然後猶豫的拿起被堆起來的衣服。他不太想穿回原本骯髒破碎的衣服，那會讓他忍不住回想起之前發生的一切。但這裡通常不會有一套新的衣服，因此他只能咬咬牙，重新穿上他的舊衣服，忍著身上些微的不適走出淋浴間。

他用毛巾簡單的擦乾他的頭髮，拖著疲倦的身體在床上躺下，眼皮在昏沉的睡意中漸漸變得沉重，但他卻怎麼樣也無法安心入睡。

Obi-Wan蜷縮起身體，全身上下的細胞都在叫囂著需要Anakin，而他只能緊緊抱著自己，想像自己靠在Anakin身邊，讓他的氣息團團包圍他的感覺。在這樣的想像中Obi-Wan漸漸入眠，似乎還做了個他自己都不確定是什麼的夢。

他只記得夢裡的自己似乎回到了卡達沃星上，被人束縛著，被迫承受殘酷的折磨和苦痛，堅固的精神堡壘被摧毀的一乾二淨。原力再一次對他的呼喊保持沉默，他感到了挫折和絕望。但在那漆黑之中，有個人回應了他。溫暖的觸角向他延伸過來，摻雜的濃烈情感像炙熱的太陽，像他的Anakin。

他醒了過來，一睜眼就看到Anakin正靠在床邊，雙手緊緊握著他的右手。「Anakin，」他迷茫地撐起身體。「怎麼了？」

「我聽見你在叫我。」Anakin憂慮地說。「我想應該是因為我們的紐帶。我能聽到你痛苦的聲音。我很擔心你，所以就來看看你。」

「只是惡夢而已。」Obi-Wan有些頭痛的讓他放心。他從沒有想到他的夢會影響到Anakin，而且還是從紐帶影響過去的，這表示他們的紐帶變得比以前更親密，更強韌。他不確定這意味著什麼。

「你夢到了什麼？」他擔憂的表情多出了一絲明顯的怒火。「是Agruss那傢伙嗎？他到底對你做了什麼？」

Obi-Wan瞪著他。「Rex告訴你了？」

「你為什麼不想讓我知道？」他不滿地反問，「你不能向我隱瞞這件事。」

「這沒什麼好說的，Anakin。而且這都已經過去了，你知道這個也沒有意義。他已經死了。」

Anakin搖頭。「但是你很不對勁，我擔心……那會給你造成無法擺脫的陰影。」他靠近Obi-Wan，握住他變得纖瘦的胳膊。「Rex告訴我，他在找到你的時候，你被嚇到了。他從沒見過你那麼害怕的樣子。」

「我沒有害怕。絕地武士是不會害怕的。」Obi-Wan板著臉說，想要讓身上的肌肉停止顫抖，但他無法做到，Anakin也感覺到了他的顫慄，他靠得更近了些，幾乎要將Obi-Wan擁進懷裡。

「你在發抖，師父。你不能再自欺欺人了。」Anakin的手指溫柔的撫過他的側頰，令Obi-Wan情不自禁的更貼近他。

「我做不到。」Obi-Wan垂下目光，那段絕望的記憶使他呼吸急促起來，無法忘記齊格里亞人在背後壓著他的感覺。「我沒有辦法說出來，Anakin。那太——」他突然停頓下來，哽著聲音抓住Anakin的手，像抓著唯一能夠拯救他的浮木般緊緊抓著他。

「那就別說了。我很抱歉。我不應該勉強你。」Anakin心痛的抱住他。「你還想再休息一會兒嗎？我們大概還要一段時間才會到科羅森。」他輕聲說。

Obi-Wan點頭，近乎窒息地輕聲懇求。「留下來。我需要你在我身邊。」

Anakin發出了倒抽氣的聲音，他放開Obi-Wan，雙手捧起他的臉，艱難的咽下湧上來的慾望。「我會在這裡，師父。我永遠都會在你身邊。」

他們在勉強能擠下兩個人的單人床上躺下，互相依靠在一起。Obi-Wan滿足而安心的蜷縮在Anakin懷裡閉上眼睛，屬於Alpha的氣息圍繞著他，帶著一股熟悉的溫柔。Anakin側躺在他身邊，右手撐著腦袋，另一手輕柔的梳理著Obi-Wan的頭髮。在這樣令人安心的觸摸下，Obi-Wan再次開始昏昏欲睡。

「我很想你，Anakin。」Obi-Wan在徹底睡著之前呢喃著。「你不知道我有多想念你。」

「我也是。」Anakin低聲回應。

Obi-Wan朦朧的意識在溫暖的氛圍中沉入下去。Anakin後面似乎還說了些什麼，但Obi-Wan已經無法聽清了。

柔和且寧靜的睡夢很快包裹住他，帶著他陷入金色的平和之中。

* * *

①奴隸處理廠：我在Wookieepedia查到原文是slave processing facility，我不確定是不是這樣翻。反正就這樣啦


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘗試一個新的走向

Obi-Wan在從醫療室回到自己房間的路途中，仍然在苦苦思索著前不久與Yoda和Windu秘密討論的計劃。

當他們得知分離主義者密謀要綁架議長Palpatine後，他們一起制定了Obi-Wan的假死計劃，好讓他能夠假扮成Raco Hardeen潛入企圖綁架議長的分離主義成員中，從他們那裡獲取情報，阻止他們綁架成功。

這項計劃只有他們三個知道，到時候執行計劃後，所有人都會認為Obi-Wan被Raco Hardeen殺死。這一切執行起來沒有太多困難的地方，唯一需要擔心的部份是Anakin。

他們之間的紐帶從來都沒有被斬斷過，而且也比以前還要更加強韌。Obi-Wan不覺得這件事能夠輕易的騙過敏銳的Anakin，因此他並不太想向Anakin隱瞞這個計劃。這對他來說很不公平。但Yoda當時對此提出了疑問，他和Windu都覺得他們的關係太好了，好到令人起疑的地步。而只有騙過Anakin，才能讓Hardeen以及Dooku伯爵相信Obi-Wan的死亡。

真的需要做到這個地步嗎？Obi-Wan心存猶疑地問自己。沒有人可以給他答案，他得自己做出最後的決定。隱瞞Anakin，或者違抗他們計劃的一部分，讓他知道真相。

Obi-Wan開門進入他的房間，還在思考應不應該告知Anakin有關任務的真相，就看見待在他房間裡的Anakin倏地從沙發椅中起身，看上去他已經在這裡等了有一會兒了。

自從上次拯救托格魯塔人的任務結束之後，經歷的遭遇讓Obi-Wan突然失去了安全感，即使他無數次的告訴自己在這裡他是安全的，他卻仍然需要Anakin在他身邊，需要感覺到Anakin的存在，才能夠在夜裡安然入睡。Obi-Wan一開始糾結了很久，最後才決定主動請求Anakin留下來陪他。儘管這讓他感到很彆扭，但實際上他並不後悔。他開始接受自己對Anakin更深的依戀，接受自己對他變得強烈的需求。他坦然地接受了這些事實。Anakin是唯一能夠讓Obi-Wan支持到現在的主要原因。

「Anakin。」Obi-Wan輕聲呼喚，毫不遲疑的接受了Anakin的擁抱。他靠在他的懷裡，貼著他的側頰，呼吸著屬於Anakin的費洛蒙，沉醉於他給予的溫柔和安慰。

有好幾次，Obi-Wan都想過要讓Anakin標記他。讓他的費洛蒙注入進他的腺體裡，讓自己完全屬於他，而他也完全屬於自己。但每一次他都對此感到猶豫不決，無法確定這個決定是否正確。

「你的傷好多了嗎？」Anakin低下頭親吻Obi-Wan的額頭。

「已經好了。」他心不在焉地說。Anakin捏著他的手，拉著他到沙發裡坐下。

「怎麼了？」他試探著詢問，敏銳地察覺到Obi-Wan有心事。

Obi-Wan抿著唇，有些不安的動了下。他應該告訴他嗎？他應該去冒可能會讓任務失敗的風險嗎？任務失敗是他最不希望看到的，但他更不想隱瞞Anakin。因為他現在足夠了解Anakin。他明白前徒弟不會理解他的任務，當他看到他的死亡也一定會發瘋。如果他到最後才知道真相……Obi-Wan難以想像他會有多憤怒。他可能會疏遠他，不再願意接觸他。而這只會令Obi-Wan更難受。

「我……」他吞咽了一下，來到嘴邊的真相變成了真誠的坦白。「我只是想讓你知道，你對我來說很重要，Anakin。你就是我的一切。」

Anakin發出像是被嗆到的聲音，他驚喜的盯著他，他們之間的紐帶因為Anakin的雀躍而興奮的震動。「我很高興聽到你這麼說，師父。」他捧起Obi-Wan的臉頰，狂熱的親吻他。「你也是我的一切。任何人都無法取代你。」

Anakin那熱烈的情感毫無阻擋的傳遞過來，猝不及防的讓Obi-Wan感到一陣眩暈。「你得相信我，我永遠不會背叛你，」他抓著對方的手腕，愧疚感緊緊地攢住他的心臟。「我也不會離開你。」

「我很喜歡你的坦白，師父，但是……好吧，開始變得有點奇怪了。你想告訴我發生了什麼事嗎？」

「我……」Obi-Wan猶豫的看著他的前徒弟，光是想像Anakin憤怒地離他而去，再也不回頭的畫面，他就悲痛的難以呼吸。就這一次，他想自私的做他想做的事情。為他自己。「我得告訴你一件事……一個真相，Anakin。我不想瞞著你，更不想——因此失去你。」

「這真是難得，通常這句話應該是由我來說。」Anakin輕笑著試圖緩解Obi-Wan緊張的情緒，另一手輕輕撫摸著Obi-Wan的背部安撫他，「我保證，你不會失去我的，Obi-Wan。」他說。「所以，你想跟我說什麼？」

Obi-Wan緊張又焦慮的盯著那雙好奇的藍眼睛，深呼吸了幾次後，才終於緩緩的將他和Yoda以及Windu大師秘密計劃的假死任務告訴他。他言簡意賅的挑選了重點來說。而Anakin的反應就和Obi-Wan想像中的一樣。他微微地往後退，和Obi-Wan拉開了親密的距離，瞪著他的目光裡只有憤怒。

「所以你們要製造一場關於你的死亡……一個假死，而你們還想把我蒙在鼓裡，讓我以為你真的死了？」Anakin震怒地喊，他的怒火讓周圍的原力危險地閃爍起來，Obi-Wan感覺到了令人窒息的冰冷，因而憂慮的把手放上Anakin的肩膀，將輕柔的安撫傳遞過去。

「每個人都知道你和我的關係有多好，Anakin。如果你知道了這個計劃，Dooku伯爵極有可能會懷疑我死亡的真實性。」Obi-Wan解釋道。

「那麼是什麼讓你改變了主意？」Anakin問道，語調仍然充滿了憤怒和不諒解。

「因為我知道你很快就會發現到不對勁，而我覺得這對你……不公平，尤其是在——」 _在我如此需要你、無法失去你的時候。_ Obi-Wan深吸了一口氣，繼續說，「尤其是在你告訴我你的情感、在我們的關係變得親近之後。我了解你，我知道你不能承受這個，我也不想讓你面對它，所以我才決定在計劃開始之前把真相告訴你。」他感覺到屬於Anakin的原力平靜了下來，他的怒火也漸漸地消散。「同時我也相信你，Anakin。我相信你不會讓我搞砸這個任務。」

「你是說……」

Obi-Wan放鬆的笑了笑，輕輕握住Anakin的右手。「現在你已經知道這個秘密任務了，你得表現的像是我真的死了。你不能讓Raco Hardeen或Dooku伯爵認為我並沒有死，那樣任務就失敗了。」

「這就是提前知道真相的代價嗎？一個針對演技的考驗？」他乾巴巴地說。「我不覺得我的演技夠好。」

「我相信你能做好的。」Obi-Wan溫聲鼓勵他，「沒有什麼是你做不到的，對嗎？」

「當然，我能做好的。你就放心吧。」Anakin將Obi-Wan的手緊緊捏在手裡，「話說回來，讓你進入假死狀態的東西安全嗎？還有你的費洛蒙怎麼辦？其他人不可能聞不出來你是Omega，你總不能用抑制貼片來掩蓋。」

「費洛蒙我們已經想好了，到時候我會注射一個特殊製劑，能讓我在一段時間內假裝成一個和Raco Hardeen一樣的Beta。」Obi-Wan說，「至於我的假死，你不需要太擔心，那絕對安全。」

「好吧。」Anakin聲音裡的擔憂依然沒有消減。「有什麼是我能夠幫你的嗎？」

Obi-Wan搖頭。「這個任務必須由我獨立完成，你們都沒辦法幫到我。」

「但是——如果你在任務途中突然出現了狀況，需要我們的支援呢？」

「我還是會找到機會和Yoda大師回報任務狀況的。」Obi-Wan輕拍著他的背安撫他的焦慮不安。「別想太多了，Anakin，我不會讓自己暴露的，何況我也能保護自己。」

「好吧，我知道了。」Anakin伸出手將Obi-Wan拉進懷中緊緊抱著，「謝謝你把這些告訴我，Obi-Wan。」

Obi-Wan貼著Anakin的臉頰，閉上眼睛呼吸前學徒身上令人安心的氣息，感受屬於他的溫暖，希望能將這樣的感覺一直烙印在他腦海中。因為他知道，在執行任務後，他肯定會很想念這個。

*

Obi-Wan躺在醫療室的病床上，在醫療機器人的幫助下脫離了假死狀態，而他坐起身時的第一個想法是，他從來都不知道他的前學徒演技可以這麼好。他還依稀記得，當他從高樓墜落時，他先是聽到了Anakin驚慌地大喊他名字的聲音，然後在他失去意識、被迫與原力隔絕的瞬間，他捕捉到了屬於Anakin的恐懼與不安，那種感受就像他真的認為Obi-Wan會死一樣。

從Anakin幾乎是非常真實的表現來看，Obi-Wan可以自信地斷定，他的任務沒有失敗。他的假死和Anakin的演技騙過了所有人。他的前徒弟果然做到了這一點。Obi-Wan對此備感欣慰。

不過，雖然他脫離了假死，但他現在仍然被原力隔絕開來。儘管他與原力之間還稍有點聯繫，但那仍然讓他感到不適。就在這時，他從那薄弱的聯繫中感應到了Anakin的接近。Obi-Wan驚訝的抬頭看向已經來到門口，正直直瞪著他的Anakin，在他們周圍橫衝直撞的恐慌和尋求安慰的渴求強烈的難以忽視。然後Anakin快步上前，狠狠的抱住他，力道大的幾乎弄痛了彼此的骨頭，緊密的擁抱幾乎到了難以呼吸的地步。

Obi-Wan一頭霧水的輕拍了拍前學徒寬闊的後背，他沒有想到Anakin的反應會這麼激烈。「Anakin，你這是怎麼了？」

「在你中彈之後，我感覺不到你了，Obi-Wan。」Anakin近乎絕望地說，「我試著在紐帶裡呼喊你，但是——那裡什麼都沒有，只有一片虛無，就像——就像你真的離開了，永遠的離開了。」

「我還在這裡，Anakin。我已經告訴過你那只是假死了。」Obi-Wan無奈地摸著Anakin的捲髮，柔聲安慰他的前學徒。

「我沒有想到會那麼逼真。就算我知道你只是假死，我還是——很慌張。你有可能會失誤，讓你假死的東西可能出現問題，而你因此再也不會醒來——」他深深的吐出一口氣，鬆開了令人窒息的擁抱，捧起Obi-Wan的臉頰，恐懼的藍眼睛直直地望進藍綠灰色的眼睛裡。「我不能失去你，師父，我無法想像沒有你的日子。」

「哦，Anakin……」Obi-Wan將手附上Anakin的，前學徒熱烈的情感讓Obi-Wan幾乎抑制不住戰慄。「你沒有失去我。我還活著，就在這裡。」

「是啊……你還活著。」他低聲說，拇指輕輕地在Obi-Wan乾燥的嘴唇上滑過，這引得兩人的呼吸變得灼熱而急促。

Obi-Wan最先清醒過來，他有些慌張的推開了Anakin，拉開彼此過近的距離。他可還沒有忘記旁邊還有個醫療機器人。「所以——我相信我們的表演非常成功？」

Anakin放鬆了下來，輕笑著握住Obi-Wan的手，「當然，所有人都相信你死了，而我們還要參加一個 _假的_ 葬禮。」

「我還能說什麼，畢竟我已經死了。」Obi-Wan聳聳肩，對於那些還不知道真相的朋友感到很抱歉，希望他們到時候能夠諒解他。「好了，我想你該離開這裡了，我還得被改造成Raco Hardeen呢。」

「我相信那可以等一會兒再做。」

他們倆都僵住了。Obi-Wan轉過頭望向正在朝他們走近的兩位大師，科倫人的目光充滿了懷疑和猜測，而年老睿智的大師則看上去在沉思著什麼。「Windu大師，Yoda大師。」Obi-Wan自然的鬆開了他和Anakin相握的手，帶著微笑打了聲招呼。他感覺他的手心緊張的冒出了冷汗。

兩位大師站定在他們面前，Windu銳利的目光像雷射光掃射在他們身上。「Kenobi大師，你能解釋一下，為什麼Skywalker會在這裡嗎？」

「是我把計劃的內容告訴了他。很抱歉，我無法瞞著他。」Obi-Wan坦承道，而Windu挑起了眉毛，似乎不敢相信他從這位大師嘴裡聽到了什麼。

「一開始還是 _你_ 提出來要隱瞞Skywalker的，Obi-Wan。」

Obi-Wan愧疚的往和Anakin相反的方向縮了下，完全不敢去看前學徒現在是什麼表情。「很顯然，我後來改主意了。」

「而這又是為什麼？」

「他不應該被排除在外，這對他不公平，」Obi-Wan說。「何況我認為他會很快就發現問題，到時候事情恐怕會變得更複雜，更難以解決。所以我才臨時決定把真相告訴他。」

Yoda閉著眼睛沉吟一會兒，睜開眼睛將目光放在Obi-Wan身上。「依戀很深，你們兩個都是。因此擾亂了判斷，Obi-Wan，你是否？」

Obi-Wan咬著嘴唇搖頭，選擇不正面回答問題。「我知道這是正確的選擇，Yoda大師，這依然沒有影響到我們的計劃。Raco Hardeen已經相信他殺死了我，每個人都相信我死了，我猜Dooku伯爵也包括在內。」

「確實是，你說的。但以此來冒險，在這個任務中，你不應該。」

Obi-Wan輕輕地嘆了口氣，「我很抱歉，大師。但是我一直相信Anakin能夠隱瞞我的假死，而他也確實做到了。」

他偷偷的看了一眼Anakin，發現他的前學徒正看著他，目光裡的喜愛讓Obi-Wan微弱地感到羞愧。 _別在這裡，Anakin，兩位大師還在這看著呢。_ 他默默地想著，但仍為此感到一絲甜蜜。

Yoda點點頭，臉上的凝重依然沒有褪去。「再來談這件事，我們會，在你回歸之後。計劃的下一步，你將繼續。」他說，然後望向了Anakin。「跟我來，Skywalker，陪我走走。」

Anakin遲疑的盯著Obi-Wan，而他有些僵硬的點頭示意他快跟過去。前學徒這才帶著些許的不願開口，「是，大師。」他邁步跟在大師的後面，他們很快便離開了醫療室，留下Obi-Wan面對Windu審視的目光。

「你們倆的關係比我想像中還要好，Obi-Wan。」Windu說，擺手示意醫療機器人可以開始動作了。「我希望你沒有讓自己陷於糟糕的位置。」

Obi-Wan心虛地移開了目光，「當然。這你不需要擔心。」

Windu哼了一聲，「希望你不是隨便說說而已。」

醫療機器人很快就把Obi-Wan的鬍鬚和頭髮剃光，他不太習慣的摸了下自己光禿禿的下頷和頭頂，然後嘆息著在病床上躺下。這可是他第一次這麼想盡快逃離與Windu大師的對話。希望這個變身過程能夠趕快結束。

*

在任務結束，驚險的救回差點被Dooku伯爵帶走的Palpatine議長後，Obi-Wan這才變回自己原本的樣貌。他看著鏡子裡的人，摸著自己光滑的下巴和腦袋，看來還要再等一段時間才能恢復以前的樣子了。他有點好奇當Anakin看到他這幅模樣時會有什麼樣的反應，那一定相當有趣。

就在他想著Anakin的時候，他的前學徒來房間找他了。Obi-Wan有點緊張的走出浴室，而Anakin一臉驚訝的站在房間裡直瞪著他。Obi-Wan強迫自己不要臉紅，露出自然風趣的微笑。「怎麼樣？還喜歡我的新造型嗎？」

「師父你……」Anakin重重地吞咽了一下，他們的紐帶突然燃燒起灼熱的慾望和渴求。Obi-Wan詫異的瞪大眼睛，直直的看著前學徒大步朝他走近，然後扶著他的後頸將他拉入一個火熱的親吻裡。Obi-Wan沒有拒絕這個，因為他無比的懷念Alpha的氣息，懷念Anakin的一切。他顫抖著抓著前學徒的肩膀，承受對方近乎掠奪的親吻，直到雙方的氧氣幾乎耗盡，Anakin才放開他。「你看上去真年輕，師父。你不應該留鬍子的。」Anakin沙啞地說，手指輕撫過Obi-Wan光滑的下巴，留下一陣輕微的戰慄。

「那麼我就更應該留了。」Obi-Wan輕笑著說，手掌溫柔的沿著Alpha的臉部線條往下，彼此的目光相撞在一起，原力在他們周圍明亮而興奮的閃爍著，逐漸升起的溫度讓兩人的呼吸更加急促。

「我想——我可以嗎，師父？」Anakin燙人的呼吸和Obi-Wan的混在一起，聲音裡帶著懇求和毫無掩飾的慾望。「現在，就在這裡？」

Obi-Wan垂下目光喘息著。他沒有忘記他們是師徒，沒有忘記他是絕地大師，更沒有忘記依戀不是絕地之道。但是——在經歷了這麼多事之後，Obi-Wan才強烈意識到自己有多麼 _需要_ Anakin。他們有多麼需要彼此。

他已經厭倦了拒絕，厭倦像以前一樣和他最喜愛的人保持距離。這次他想要順從自己的感覺，直面他的情感，不再逃避他渴望Anakin的事實。此時此刻，他需要感受到Anakin的氣息，需要他的溫暖和安慰，需要他的 _全部。_ 他願意把自己完全交給他。

「做你想做的事情，Anakin。」Obi-Wan的聲音輕微顫抖，但那並不是因為害怕，和那個差遠了。

「這是你說的。」Anakin捏著Obi-Wan的下巴，彼此的雙唇和軀體緊緊相貼，他們緩慢而纏綿的親吻，Obi-Wan張開雙唇，吮吸起Alpha探入口中的舌尖。在逐漸變得激烈的深吻裡，Obi-Wan情不自禁的從喉嚨裡發出輕柔的低吟。

兩人互相扯掉彼此的衣服和褲子，跌跌撞撞的倒在床上，Anakin擠進Obi-Wan的腿間，急切地扯掉他身上的最後一件貼身衣物。Obi-Wan喘息著撫摸Alpha精壯的身軀，然後他情動地拉過Alpha的左手，讓他的手指探入已經微微滲出液體的穴口。Obi-Wan全身都因此而輕微戰慄，想要得到更多。

Anakin傾身吮吻Obi-Wan蒼白的脖頸，手指溫柔的在他體內蜷曲起來，Obi-Wan微弱的發出喘息聲，雙腿顫抖起來，下體不自覺的湧出更多透明的液體，沾濕了Anakin的手和床單。Alpha見此景便忍不住輕笑出聲，「看看你，師父，你就這麼迫不及待嗎？」

Obi-Wan嗚咽起來，忍不住向下握住滲出前液的陰莖，虛弱的套弄起來。猛烈的快感讓他感到頭暈目眩。「求你，」他壓抑住啜泣，聲音聽上去無助而脆弱。「進來，Anakin，狠狠的操我。」

「見鬼。」Anakin低聲咒罵著，似乎沒有想到Obi-Wan會如此露骨的表達自己的需求。他抽出濕淋淋的手指，扶著早就脹痛不已的陰莖直直的挺入那緊緻濕滑的後穴。

被狠狠插入的感覺讓Obi-Wan弓起腰身，控制不住的發出驚叫，全身心只能感受到填滿他的粗長堅硬的陰莖在他體內緩慢但凶狠的抽動，每一次都比前一次推得更深。

Obi-Wan迷濛著眼睛望著壓在他上方的Alpha。他的Alpha。他感覺到前所未有的滿足和愉悅，他們的紐帶都因為彼此炙熱的情感而震顫。「哦，Anakin……親愛的。」Obi-Wan無力的呻吟著，而前學徒低吼著加快了操進Obi-Wan體內的速度，傾身凶猛的吻上Obi-Wan濕潤的嘴唇，像頭野獸般舔咬他的嘴唇，然後他往下肆虐著Obi-Wan的脖頸，在蒼白的皮膚上留下一個個清晰的瘀痕。

Obi-Wan感覺到Alpha濕熱的嘴唇貼到了他的腺體上。他劇烈地喘息，在Anakin用力頂入他時仍然持續套弄著自己。太多的快感讓他幾乎要失去理智。

「我的。」Anakin在他頸部咬牙說，「你是我的。Obi-Wan，說你是我的。」

「啊……我是你的……」Obi-Wan單手抱住前徒弟的脖子斷斷續續的呻吟，他感覺他就快要到了。「標記我，Anakin。現在。」他在Alpha耳邊命令道，從紐帶感覺到了震驚和一陣狂喜。

Anakin沒有一點猶疑，在重重頂進去的同時，將躍躍欲試的牙齒陷進Omega的腺體裡，血腥味瞬間瀰漫在Alpha和Omega的費洛蒙中。Obi-Wan痛的倒抽了一口氣，幸好那樣的劇痛只是瞬間的，很快他感覺到Alpha的費洛蒙緩緩的注入進來，而他體內粗大的陰莖幾乎頂到生殖腔緊閉的入口，疼痛和快感猛烈的令他蜷縮起腳趾，哭喊著Alpha的名字射了出來，噴濺在他手裡和彼此的身上。

Obi-Wan全身癱軟下來，顫抖著喘氣，手指輕輕的撥弄著前徒弟的髮尾。趴伏在他身上的Anakin輕舔著Omega腺體上的咬痕和微量的鮮血，繼續在他體內操弄著。沒一會兒，Alpha終於達到了高潮，埋在他體內射出一陣滾燙的濕熱，令Obi-Wan忍不住渾身顫抖。

Anakin退了開來，側躺到Obi-Wan的旁邊，手依然佔有性的放在他的腰腹上。他們的身軀相貼在一起，呼吸著各自的費洛蒙，享受這片刻的寧靜和溫暖。但很快Obi-Wan就開始為年輕人旺盛的精力感到一絲無奈。他感覺到灼熱而堅硬的東西正戳著他的側腰，不用看也知道那是什麼。

「Anakin。」Obi-Wan嘆息著開口，在他說什麼之前，前徒弟便捏著他的下頷親了上來，另一手抓著他的腰讓Obi-Wan分開腿跨坐到他身上，完全勃起的陰莖毫無懸念的再次進入被精液填滿的後穴。Obi-Wan在Anakin嘴裡情不自禁的發出低柔的呻吟，配合著Alpha的動作開始上下搖晃著自己。

前徒弟一手用力抓揉著他的臀肉，一手握住了他再次勃起的陰莖。「你真美，師父。你不知道我有多少次想像過這樣的場景，」Anakin粗喘著說，手指有意無意的在他們交合的地方戳刺，似乎也想要擠進濕潤的洞口。「我會在自己的房間裡，想像你在我的陰莖上操著自己的樣子自慰，想像著當我操進你體內時你會如何哭叫我的名字，又會發出怎樣動聽的呻吟。」

Obi-Wan扶著Anakin的胸膛，一邊忘情的騎在Alpha的陰莖上晃動，一邊讓自己的陰莖操進對方的拳頭裡。他受到刺激般全身顫抖起來，發出無助的啜泣，「Anakin，別說了。」

「從我成為Alpha開始，我就想在這裡操你，在浴室、在廚房、在沙發，在任何一個地方，用各種姿勢用力的操你。有好幾次我還想把在床上熟睡的你操醒，把你深深的操進床墊裡，看著你迷糊的為我哭泣，為我尖叫。」Alpha低沉嘶啞地說，迷戀地注視著Obi-Wan情動的樣子，反覆挺起腰身讓自己狠狠的撞進Omega體內。「你不知道，你是如此的美麗，如此的完美，Obi-Wan。我愛你，我真的好愛你。」說著他伸手拉過Obi-Wan，深情的舔吻著他半張的嘴唇、光滑的下巴，然後一一的舔過他臉上的混合著汗水的眼淚。

Obi-Wan呻吟著，感受Alpha深深捅進自己，將碩大的龜頭頂到生殖腔入口的快感。他忍受不住的仰起脖頸，顫抖著流出更多的Omega液體，澆灌在Alpha灼熱的陰莖上。然後在漸漸攀上高潮時，猛烈收縮著內部，擠壓著在他體內凶暴地抽插，不知滿足的莖身。

身下的Anakin輕哼了一聲，掐著Obi-Wan的腰，粗暴地將他掀翻在床上，抓著他纖瘦的雙腿扛在肩上，把他的身體半對折起來，陰莖又深又快地插入微微泛紅的洞口，再淺淺的抽出。一次又一次，直到Obi-Wan哽咽著射出來，而他的Alpha緊緊抱著他，在體內衝撞了幾次後，再次用濕熱的精液填滿他。

 _你是我的，我的， **我的。**_ Anakin和Obi-Wan交換一個濕熱的吻時，在他們的紐帶中近乎痴狂的重複了一遍又一遍，充滿了貪婪和佔有慾。

 _你的，全都是你的。_ Obi-Wan抱著他的脖子親吻，滿足地嘆息回應。

他們在纏綿片刻後，Obi-Wan閉上眼睛，已經有了一絲睡意，但很顯然他的Alpha還沒有想要休息的意思。Obi-Wan在察覺到Anakin開始在他股間緩慢磨蹭的時候，他疲倦的睜開眼睛，手指懶散的撫摸著前徒弟汗濕的後頸。「你不累嗎？」他無奈又好笑地問道。

「很累，但是你太迷人了，我控制不住我自己。」Anakin輕柔的啄吻Obi-Wan的臉頰，這一次的動作變得較為溫柔而緩慢。

Obi-Wan哼笑著沒有拒絕再一次的性愛。他任由Alpha抓著他的腳踝，將他的身子翻轉過來。Obi-Wan跪趴在床上，很快就意識到他要用什麼樣的姿勢操他，而這讓他回憶起一段他不願想起的灰色記憶。他的呼吸因此急促起來。即使知道身後壓著他的人是他的Alpha，他仍無法控制的感到恐懼。

「不！不要，不要這個姿勢。」Obi-Wan扭過身體抓住前徒弟的手，強迫自己不要顫抖的太過劇烈，他不想嚇到Anakin。「我想——我想看著你。」

Anakin盯著他，然後扶著Obi-Wan的腰將他拉起，憐惜般的輕吻他的嘴唇，「如果你不想做的話，就告訴我，我不會勉強你。」

Obi-Wan沒有說話，反而用行動表明了他的意願。他貼過去輕柔的回吻他，一手搭在Alpha的肩膀上，另一手往下握住那根粗長的陰莖，顫抖的套弄幾下之後，Obi-Wan坐了上去，開始在上面搖晃自己。

他們這一次的性愛顯得緩慢而纏綿，不像前兩次般猛烈。Anakin一邊溫柔地愛撫著Obi-Wan的身軀，一邊輕輕的啄吻那佈滿痕跡的頸項，像是在做一種無聲的安慰。

Obi-Wan抱著Anakin的脖頸，安靜的輕喘著，很快就將那些不快拋到一邊，滿足而愉悅的沉浸在這樣的溫情裡。

他們在這樣做了很長一段時間後，兩人同時達到了高潮，一起筋疲力盡的倒在床上。Obi-Wan蜷縮在Anakin懷裡，讓Alpha的氣息完全包裹著自己。

「在卡達沃星的時候，我被獨自帶到了一個房間，Agruss就在那裡等我。」在沉默片刻後，Obi-Wan緩聲開口，Anakin收緊了環抱Obi-Wan的手臂，低頭輕吻他光滑的額角。

「你不用勉強說出來，師父。」

Obi-Wan搖搖頭，「我想讓你知道。」他停頓了一下後，繼續說。「當時我就已經猜到了他想要——侵犯我。他就在背後壓著我，強迫我跪在床上，然後對我做了齷齪的事情。」他用力咽下喉嚨裡疼痛的結塊，抑制住迅速竄升上來的顫抖。「但是幸好你們來的即時，他並沒有得逞。」

Anakin心痛得緊緊抱住他，紐帶中的自責和憤怒讓Obi-Wan也感到了一絲疼痛。「我很抱歉，要是我能再早一點到的話——我真的很抱歉，師父。」

「這不是你的錯，Anakin。」Obi-Wan柔聲安慰，掌心貼在前徒弟的背上輕輕地撫摩著，希望Anakin能平靜下來。

「你不應該經歷這些的。我應該——我應該也在那裡，我應該在那裡保護你。」

「不，我寧願你不在那種地方。你沒有必要再次經歷同樣的事情。」Obi-Wan往後退開了溫暖的懷抱，然後捧起Anakin的臉頰，深深地望進那對湛藍般的眼睛。「已經沒事了，我在這裡，你也在這裡，我們擁有著彼此，這樣就好了。」

Anakin深情的撫摸著他的臉頰，將臉埋進了Obi-Wan頸間深深的吸了一口氣，「你說的對。你已經是我的了。 _永遠_ 都是。」

「永遠。」Obi-Wan喃喃著重複，貼靠著他閉上了眼睛。

*

儘管他知道Yoda遲早會找他談話，但當他真的被通知要單獨去見他後，他仍免不了緊張了一下。他依靠著經驗，強迫自己將不該有的情緒全釋放到原力中，保持應有的平靜。在門口深呼吸了幾次之後，才走進去。

冥想室裡只有Yoda一個人，他正閉著眼睛坐在冥想墊上。Obi-Wan站在門口前，將雙手收進絕地長袍的袖子裡，向這位年老的絕地大師鞠躬。「Yoda大師。」

「Kenobi大師。」Yoda睜開雙眼回答道，「坐吧。」

Obi-Wan依言在另一張墊子上坐下，望向正在觀察自己的Yoda，他謹慎而自然的問道，「大師，你找我來是想和我談……我和Anakin的事，是嗎？」

Yoda點頭，「關係很親密，你們是。壞事，這不是。但過深的依戀，是不可被接受的，你同意？」

Obi-Wan皺起眉頭，盯著Yoda睿智的雙眼思索了一番後緩聲說，「如果是在以前，我也會認為依戀是個錯誤，不是絕地之道，但是在發生了很多事情之後，我發現那也不完全是錯的。」

「你的意思是？」

Obi-Wan抿緊嘴唇，猶豫了一會兒後才開口說，「大師，實不相瞞，我在卡達沃星時遭遇了……一些事情，那導致我產生了負面情緒，感覺到黑暗面在邀請我，讓我加入它，用它的力量去殺人。但是我拒絕了，只因為我想起了Anakin。」他停頓一下繼續說，「在茲古拉時也是，他是支撐著我活下來，繼續撐下去的原因。」

「與Skywalker存有依戀，你不否認？」

「是的，這是事實，」Obi-Wan坦承道，疲憊的嘆了口氣。「儘管我知道這在絕地中是不應該存在的，但是……正是我對他的依戀，才能讓我活下來，保持在正道。」

Yoda臉色凝重的閉上了眼睛，Obi-Wan無法看穿這位古老的絕地大師在想什麼。他有些忐忑的安靜等待他說點什麼。在過了片刻後，他才終於睜開眼睛說，「再思考你說的話，我會的。回去休息，現在你可以。」

「我……不需要受到懲罰嗎？」Obi-Wan遲疑地問。

「你和我之間簡單的談話，這只是。嚴重的問題，還不算是。」他嚴肅地說，「好好的控制自己，你必須，Skywalker也是，別讓自己陷得太深了。」

別陷得太深？不，已經來不及了。「我會的，Yoda大師。」Obi-Wan平靜地答應道，不得不讓自己對年老絕地說著違心的話。

「相信你，我很。」Yoda真摯地說，令Obi-Wan的內心滋生起愧疚。「離開，你可以。」

「是，大師。」Obi-Wan鞠躬後離開冥想室，留下繼續進行冥想的Yoda。內疚感讓他覺得自己應該被剝奪絕地武士的資格。他知道，他恐怕要讓Yoda大師失望了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道為什麼Palpatine有點像小三的感覺  
> 順帶一提，下一章就要有Anakin視角了

Obi-Wan從沒有想過有一天他會像這樣子和Anakin在一起。他們在床上渾身赤裸地貼靠在一起，互相傳遞著彼此的熱度。他可以感覺到Anakin舒緩的呼吸落在他的後頸上，有點癢，但很令人安心。Obi-Wan輕輕地抓住Alpha擱在他腰上的胳膊，想要在不驚醒他的情況下悄無聲息的下床。然而他才剛移動了一下，Anakin便迅速地收緊了手臂，將Obi-Wan完全固定在他懷中動彈不得。

「你要去哪裡？」Anakin沙啞地說，鼻尖輕輕的蹭著Obi-Wan的脖頸。

他無奈地拍了拍Anakin的手臂，「我們不能一直躺在床上，該起來了。」

「但我還想抱著你。」他咕噥著。

「我想我們都該起來吃點東西了。」Obi-Wan說，感覺到Anakin的嘴唇擦過他頸項上的皮膚，溫柔的舔吻他的腺體。他輕微掙動了一下，理所當然的被Alpha抓的更緊。「我餓了。」他埋怨般地開口。

Anakin輕笑一聲，然後鬆開了手，傾身親吻了一下Obi-Wan的臉頰。「好吧。」

在又被前徒弟依依不捨的摸了幾下之後，Obi-Wan才成功從床上逃脫出來。他們輪流使用了淋浴間。Obi-Wan先一步把自己弄乾淨，穿上他的外衣，小心的在腺體上貼上新的貼片，希望能夠以此掩蓋咬痕以及與Alpha費洛蒙混合在一起的味道。雖然這只是臨時標記，不用幾天屬於Alpha的標記就會慢慢消失，但Obi-Wan仍然擔心有人——尤其是委員會的其他大師們——會敏銳的發現他被一個Alpha，被他的前徒弟標記。

倒不是說他害怕自己因此被逐出武士團，主要是他不能連累到Anakin。他的前徒弟在小時候就想成為絕地武士，一位絕地大師，何況他還是天選之人，將會為原力帶來平衡。他絕不能讓Anakin在這麼重要的時刻裡被逐出武士團。但現在想這些似乎已經有點晚了。他不能收回對Anakin的感情，不能對發生的事感到懊悔，也不能假裝這些從沒發生過。因為他知道，這樣做只會傷害到Anakin，傷害到彼此。他不想要那樣。

至少，他該慶幸這只是臨時標記。只要不完成最終標記，不要懷孕，他們的事還可以隱瞞很長一段時間。說不定到戰爭結束後也不會有人發現他們的關係。而到了那個時候他們可以離開武士團，他們可以無拘無束的做他們想做的事，他甚至可以懷下Anakin的孩子，一家人在安全又寧靜的地方安頓下來。

但這些也只是他腦海中美好的幻想，因為實際上他自己也不確定Anakin是否想離開。Obi-Wan也從沒想過自己不再是絕地武士的日子。成為絕地武士是他從小到大的夢想，他無法想像當自己離開武士團，不再是絕地武士後，他還能做什麼。

也許Anakin不會想要離開武士團。Obi-Wan在心中安慰自己，然而卻對這種猜想感到了一絲疼痛。這意味著Anakin沒有他想像中在乎自己。這很令人難受，想一想後，卻又覺得那麼合乎道理。畢竟他還年輕，前途無量，還能擁有很多東西。而他什麼也不是，他就只是他的老師父而已。

「怎麼了？」此時打理好自己的Anakin從背後環抱住他，嘴唇輕柔的貼在Obi-Wan柔軟的後頸上。「你在想什麼？」

Obi-Wan可以感覺到紐帶另一端的平靜，還有隱約的擔憂。他轉過身面對Anakin，Alpha溫暖的懷抱讓他感到了安全。「我只是在想，我們在外面的時候得更小心一點。」

Anakin僵硬了下，「我知道。」他低聲說，伸手握住Obi-Wan的右手，在手裡把玩著他的手指。「你——你有想過離開武士團嗎，師父？」

Obi-Wan驚訝的看著似乎有些緊張的Anakin，「你想離開？」

「我不喜歡躲藏，也不想一直隱藏我們的關係，我想讓所有人都知道你是我的。我想讓我們能夠開放的生活在一個屋簷下，不用時刻擔心別人發現我們的秘密。」

「但是……絕地武士才是你的生活。」他猶豫地說。

Anakin嘆了口氣，「我的確喜歡做絕地武士的感覺，但如果這意味著我必須放棄你的話，那麼我寧願離開絕地武士團。反正那些大師們都不喜歡我，我也討厭嚴禁依戀的規定，還有一些大大小小的狗屎規定。我都很討厭。」

「Anakin……」

「Obi-Wan，你對我來說意義重大。即便我失去了所有的一切，我也絕對不能失去你。你明白嗎？」他緊緊握住Obi-Wan的手，藍眼睛熱烈的盯著他，充滿了愛意和佔有，「你是我的Omega，我的。誰都不能把你從我身邊奪走。」

Anakin熱烈、毫無遮掩的愛讓Obi-Wan忍不住紅了臉。 _他的。我是他的Omega。_ 這件事聽上去是那麼的悅耳動聽。那麼的正確和完美。

不過說實話，Obi-Wan從來都不知道原來Anakin很認真的思考過這件事，甚至願意為了他而選擇離開。這讓Obi-Wan的胃底湧起一股溫暖的喜悅和快樂，然而卻又立刻對此感到矛盾和憂慮。「我希望你已經想清楚了，Anakin。這個決定是需要慎重思考的，我不想你後悔。」

「我不會後悔的，」Anakin信誓旦旦地說。「我已經想得很清楚了，為了我們，我願意離開。」他略微停頓下來，緊張的吞嚥了一下。「前提是你也願意的話。」

看著前徒弟緊張又期待的表情，Obi-Wan露出了小小的微笑。絕地武士是他的夢想沒有錯，他為此幾乎把他的一生都奉獻給了絕地武士團，聖殿甚至是他從小長到大的家，對他來說這些就如同珍寶般珍貴。但現在，對他來說最重要的，就是Anakin。只有他。「是的。為了你，我會的。」他說，在對方的嘴角上印下柔軟的親吻。

Anakin高興的笑了起來，藍眼睛裡閃耀著明亮動人的色彩。「謝謝你，Obi-Wan。我愛你。」他充滿喜愛的回應了Obi-Wan的親吻，「那麼我想，戰爭之後？」

Obi-Wan點頭，「戰爭之後。這場戰爭還需要我們，Ahsoka也需要你。」

「對了，還有Ahsoka……」Anakin有些無力的將臉埋進Obi-Wan的頸項裡，「我們必須把我們的事情告訴她。」

「是你必須告訴她，你是她的師父。」Obi-Wan指正道，安慰地拍了拍Anakin的肩膀，「別擔心，她是個好女孩，她肯定能理解的。」

Anakin搖搖頭，「她一定會恨我的。」

「不會那麼糟的。」Obi-Wan想了想，建議道，「我認為你可以先告訴她我們的關係，關於離開的事，等到戰爭結束後再讓她知道也不遲。」

「是的。我也是這麼想的。」他嘆了口氣，「真希望這場戰爭可以快點結束。」

「我們都如此希望。」Obi-Wan輕聲說，溫柔的捲著Anakin的髮尾，「要找Ahsoka一起去德克斯餐廳吃早餐嗎？」

Anakin退了開來，表情一下變得很焦慮，「我還沒有準備好，我還不知道該怎麼跟她說。」

「你遲早會準備好的。」Obi-Wan寬慰地拍拍他緊繃的手臂，「別緊張，我只是想我們應該一起吃頓飯。等你準備好了，你再找時間私下和她談這件事吧。」

「不公平，你應該和我一起。」他不滿地埋怨。

Obi-Wan微微笑，「我會陪你的。」

有了他的保證，Anakin愉快的又親了他一下，這才打開通訊器打給Ahsoka邀請她一起吃早餐。

「走吧，我們去找她。」

他們三人碰面後一起到德克斯餐廳吃了一頓相當愉快的早餐。大部分時間裡Obi-Wan只是看著他們兩人互相鬥嘴，聽著他們的對話哈哈大笑。他盡量讓自己不要去想戰爭的事，讓自己完全放鬆下來，享受現在這個時刻。畢竟在這樣緊繃的時間裡，像這樣的快樂和悠閒是難能可貴的。

然而過沒多久，這樣簡單的快樂就被委員會輕易的破壞了。Anakin和Ahsoka都接到了委員會要見他們的通知，不用想也知道肯定是新的任務，而這次的任務並不包括Obi-Wan。他的前徒弟顯然對這樣的安排很不滿，卻不能多說什麼。

Obi-Wan雖然對此也感到了些微的不適，但他很快就調整了過來，並透過紐帶將溫柔的安慰傳遞過去，安撫Anakin躁動不安的情緒。

只要戰爭不結束，他們就會一次又一次的被迫分離。而他知道，這不會是永遠。

*

當得知Darth Maul還活著的時候，Obi-Wan著實吃了一驚。他一直以為Maul在納布上就被他殺死了，但很顯然這名西斯並沒有死透，還帶著復仇的怒火重新回歸。他在雷多尼亞星上殘忍的屠殺了當地的村莊，甚至將他屠殺的畫面傳到了絕地聖殿，傳到Obi-Wan的面前，要他獨自去面對他，否則將會有嚴重的後果。

Obi-Wan知道自己必須獨自重新面對他曾經的對手，他必須這麼做。是他當年的錯誤導致了現在的結果，導致雷多尼亞上無數無辜的村民遭受到地獄般的烈火。他得親自彌補這一切。他得單獨解決他和Darth Maul之間的恩怨。

因此Obi-Wan拒絕了Windu想要給他一支特遣部隊的好意。告別了Windu和Yoda之後，他乘上飛船前往雷多尼亞，並在燃燒著烈火的村莊中找到了Maul以及Savage Opress。

Obi-Wan之前見過黃棕色皮膚的怪物，他給他們帶來了不少的麻煩，也知道他的怪力有多難以對付。現在這個怪物和西斯站在一起並肩作戰，不管他們倆是如何湊到一起，又有什麼樣的關係，那都對現在的Obi-Wan來說不重要。因為他會在這裡解決掉他們，永絕後患。

Obi-Wan點燃光劍擋下了Maul立刻衝過來的劈砍，然後擋下Savage的側面進攻。他們在過了幾招之後，Obi-Wan就發現自己似乎太有自信了。Maul是受過訓練的西斯，本來就不太好對付，Savage雖然沒有什麼技藝，卻能靠蠻力一步步破壞他的防禦。Obi-Wan有些力不從心的防守著札布拉克人的合作攻擊，一次又一次的能感覺到黑暗面在對他怒吼、咆哮。那是Maul對他多年來累積的仇恨。

沒有多久，Obi-Wan便在札布拉克人強硬的進攻下被擊暈在地。

*

Obi-Wan再次醒來的時候，他發現他躺在地板上，雙手被手銬給銬住，光劍理所當然的不在他身邊。他小心地環顧了下四周，這個昏暗的空間裡放著很多木箱裝成的貨物，看起來他已經不在雷多尼亞了。隱約還能聽見引擎聲，Obi-Wan相信他現在肯定是在一艘貨船上。

「Kenobi。」此時Maul以及Savage從陰影中走了出來。西斯的聲音裡隱含著怒火，冰冷的黑暗面在他周圍嗡嗡作響，低語著復仇，渴望將眼前的絕地武士撕成碎片。「終於，這麼長時間以來，我在深淵裡過著痛苦的流亡生活，每時每刻我都在想著你，想著如何折磨你，讓你親身感受我的痛苦，我的憤怒。」他傾身靠近Obi-Wan，他們之間的距離近到Obi-Wan能夠聞到Alpha極具侵略性的費洛蒙，帶著刺鼻的硫磺味。「現在正是時候了，我抓到了你，而你孤身一人，沒有人救的了你。」

Obi-Wan盯著居高臨下的西斯，從那雙充滿怨恨的金色眼睛裡看見了飢餓和渴望。他看的懂那種眼神，他曾在一個Alpha身上看到過，而那個時候有Anakin在身邊，替他趕走了想要接近他的Alpha。但此刻只有他自己，沒有人能夠幫助他，他得靠自己的力量脫離現在的險境。

「很高興我這麼讓你印象深刻，讓你這麼長時間都忘不掉我，看來我還是挺有魅力的。」他悄悄的往後挪了點，想讓自己脫離與西斯危險而壓迫的空間，可惜的是Savage就站在他身後，擋住了他的退路。「順帶一提，我還挺喜歡你的新腿，那讓你看起來變高了。」

他的嘲諷讓他獲得了打在腹部的一擊重拳，Obi-Wan忍不住嗚咽著蜷縮起身體，然後身後的雙手立刻粗魯的抓住他的肩膀將他拉起來，讓他跪在地上。在他還沒反應過來的時候，另一隻手蠻橫的箝住了他的下巴，強迫他把頭偏向一邊，讓他的脖頸暴露在西斯的視野中。

當貼在腺體上的貼片被撕開的時候，Obi-Wan用力咬著牙，逼迫自己的身體不要顫抖。他能感覺到Maul貼近了他，札布拉克人那沉重而混濁的呼吸就在他的頸側。冰冷黏膩的黑暗面因為暴漲的怒氣而在周圍危險的劈啪作響起來，「一個臨時標記。」Maul的手掌緩慢的移到了Obi-Wan的喉嚨上，輕輕的按壓著，「是誰？」

「反正不是你，」Obi-Wan斜眼看他，冷聲譏諷。「永遠都不會是。」

西斯瞇起了那對醜陋的金色眼睛，手指加大了按壓的力度，緩緩的陷進Obi-Wan蒼白的皮膚裡，「你錯了。」他猛地施力將Obi-Wan狠狠的壓制在地上，擠進了他的腿間。Obi-Wan知道已經失去下半身的Maul不能對他做什麼，但他仍奮力掙扎著想要掙脫Maul手上的束縛，想要呼吸一口新鮮空氣。

就在他感覺肺臟像烈火般灼燒起來的時候，他脖子上的壓力突然消失了。他死命的咳嗽，讓甜美的空氣吸進肺裡。Obi-Wan困惑的看著從他身上退開的Maul，「你知道你對我什麼也做不了。」他沙啞地說，不相信這個殘暴的西斯會就這樣放開他。

「是的，一個令人不悅的事實。」Maul的嘴唇彎起惡意的弧度，「但是這件事可以再想辦法解決。現在，你會告訴我那個Alpha是誰，然後你的愛人就會死在你的面前。被我親手殺死。」

Obi-Wan往後挪著身體，扶著一旁的木箱讓自己站起身，「這就是你所謂的報復？多麼令人驚嘆。」他啞著聲嘲笑。「而且我從沒說過，標記我的人就是我的愛人。你的先入為主誤導了你。」

「不，Kenobi，我知道你愛那個Alpha。你騙不了我。」Maul伸出手，冰冷的原力突然在Obi-Wan喉嚨周圍聚集，再次扼住了他的呼吸。「我會讓你說出來的，絕地。我可以慢慢折磨你，徹底摧毀你的意志，直到你說出那個名字。」

「那麼你恐怕……得等到你的死期到來的時候了。」Obi-Wan艱難地從喉嚨裡擠出聲音來。

「別挑戰我的底線，Kenobi。」西斯不悅地瞇起眼睛，手掌收緊讓原力更加緊迫的擠壓Obi-Wan的氣管。強烈的窒息感讓他再度開始頭暈腦脹，眼前陣陣發黑。他掙扎著想用被束縛的雙手抓住點什麼，但他什麼也抓不到。屬於Maul的黑暗面低沉地嘲笑著，充滿惡意的告訴他，他不會這麼簡單就被Maul殺死。西斯會將他囚禁起來，用光劍，用各種殘酷的方法來折磨他的身體，粉碎他的理智。

Obi-Wan並不害怕這些，至少現在不。因為他有種預感，Maul邪惡的計謀不會得逞。

在他快要因為窒息而陷入昏迷的時候，他嗡嗡作響的耳朵聽到了另外一個說話的聲音，一個非常耳熟的聲音。那個人似乎說了些什麼不怎麼悅耳的話，讓Maul立刻放開了他，和Savage一起憤然離開，將跌落在地劇烈咳嗽的Obi-Wan留了下來。

他趴在地上深深的呼吸了幾次，用力眨掉眼角的生理性淚水，等他調整好呼吸準備站起來時，就有個人來到他身邊，抓住了他的肩膀將他翻過來。Obi-Wan反射性的縮了一下，透過模糊的視線看清了抓著他的人是好久不見的Ventress。

「還真是狼狽啊，親愛的Kenobi。」她嘲諷地說，好心地協助Obi-Wan站起身。

「Ventress，還真是個意外的驚喜。」Obi-Wan揚起眉毛，不想在此刻深究她出現在這裡的原因。「如果可以的話，希望你能幫個忙。」他抬起被手銬銬住的雙手示意Ventress幫他弄掉。他知道她拒絕不了，他們現在是同一陣營的，被她引開的扎布拉克人待會就會回來了，而她一個人無法對付那兩個兄弟，她需要他這個戰力。

果不其然，Ventress無奈的嘆了口氣後，用光劍幫Obi-Wan破壞了手銬。「你欠我一次。」她說，Obi-Wan聳聳肩，真摯的表達了謝意。

如果不是現在的時機不對，Obi-Wan其實很樂意和Ventress聊一聊。現在他們都看到那兄弟倆很快就重新返回將他們包圍在中間，「看來你得把其中一把借給我了。」他說，或許是因為情況緊急，Ventress二話不說就給了他一把。

「我要它還回來。」她強調道。

「當然了，這顏色不適合我。」Obi-Wan點燃光劍，用紅色劍刃擋下Maul跳下來的一擊。

Obi-Wan直到現在仍然記得在好幾年前的納布星上，他和Maul的那場戰鬥。當年的Maul的每一下攻擊都相當穩重而又精準，具有技巧性的舞動身軀，揮舞他的雙刃光劍，一次次瓦解Obi-Wan的進攻。然而Maul在被當時還是個學徒的Obi-Wan擊敗後，多年來的仇恨讓現在的Maul的攻擊充滿了激烈的怒火。他就像頭被激怒的猛獸般，用極具侵略性的攻勢步步逼退Obi-Wan，讓他的防守在凶猛的力量下逐漸土崩瓦解。

Obi-Wan專心致志的擋下Maul猛烈的劈砍，儘管有原力在身邊提醒他西斯的攻擊路徑，卻還是不慎被Maul踢中。他飛落在地的同時光劍也跟著脫飛出去，落到在跟Savage纏鬥的Ventress腳邊。Obi-Wan爬起身，運用原力順手從Maul身上拿回了屬於他的光劍。在西斯朝他刺過來之前他跳了開來，高舉起光劍擋下Maul的砍擊，藍色和紅色劍刃相撞在一起發出滋滋聲。那對金色眼睛在它們的光芒下閃爍著可見的憤恨。

「你知道你是逃不出我的掌心的，Obi-Wan。我會讓你的Alpha慘死在你面前，讓你體會失去一切的感覺。就像當初你失去你的師父Qui-Gon Jinn的時候一樣。」他用嘲弄的口吻說，試圖以Qui-Gon的死來激怒Obi-Wan。但他並沒有非常成功，Obi-Wan強忍住了他的憤怒，讓自己不要失去控制。「而你，我會讓你永遠爛在我的牢籠裡，像個妓女一樣等著被我使用。」

「你？」Obi-Wan發出了一聲冷笑，「沒了那東西你誰都操不了，你現在甚至連男人都算不上。」

「我們走著瞧。」Maul恨恨的低吼，猛地加強了攻勢，Obi-Wan往旁邊跳開，在欲防守之時恰巧再次遭受到西斯的踢擊。

他狼狽的跌落出那狹窄的空間，重新落到了Ventress身邊。「我們必須立刻離開這裡。」Obi-Wan對她說。

「好主意。」

他們合作擋下札布拉克人毫不猶豫的突擊，在精準的擋開Savage的攻擊並用原力將他推到一邊後，Obi-Wan衝進了駕駛艙，快速的按著操控台上的按鈕準備拋棄飛船。等到Ventress推開兄弟倆跑進駕駛艙時，Obi-Wan試了幾次才成功讓駕駛艙彈射出去，將Maul和Savage所處的飛船遠遠的拋在身後，任其在宇宙中飄泊。

「那還真是令人印象深刻的合作。」Ventress在副駕駛座坐下，用帶著諷刺的口吻說。

「的確是。」Obi-Wan笑著說，放鬆地靠到椅背上。

「所以？」

「所以什麼？」

Ventress瞪著他，「我雖然是個Beta聞不到你的費洛蒙，但那不代表我聾了。」她哼聲說。「你和那瘋子的對話我都聽到了。還真是想不到啊，絕地竟然會允許Alpha和Omega之間的標記？」

Obi-Wan摸了下他的脖頸，他得想辦法找個新的貼片蓋上。「實際上，這是不被允許的。」

她揚起眉毛，表情和語氣都變得謹慎了些，「你是被強迫的？」

他無奈的看了Ventress一眼，搖搖頭，「我們都是自願的。」

Ventress訝異的瞪著他，在發現他是認真的時候，她大笑了一聲，「哈！我們的絕地大師Kenobi竟然愛上了一個Alpha。現在我越來越好奇這個人是何方神聖了。」

「你永遠都不會知道的。」

「我能逼你說出來，」她危險地瞇起眼睛。「你欠我一次。」

「不，我放你走，我們就兩清了。」

Ventress不悅的哼了一聲，「不要太自大了，Obi-Wan。」

「我不是自大，我是充滿了信心，親愛的。」Obi-Wan揚起嘴角，握著操縱桿控制駕駛艙準備在最近的一顆行星降落。他得在這裡找到另一艘能返回科羅森的飛船，還得找新的貼片。他可不希望回去後被人察覺出異樣。

*

順利的返回聖殿之後，Obi-Wan將事情簡單的告訴了Yoda和Windu。他放走了札布拉克兄弟，沒能徹底解決他們。沒意外的話，這兩個人肯定會在接下來的時間裡到處製造混亂，他得找到一個恰當的機會再次去逮他們，從此解決他和Maul之間的私人恩怨。

在找到他們的蹤跡之前，Obi-Wan先回到了自己的房間，發現Anakin還沒有從任務中返回，房間裡的氣味已經淡得幾乎聞不到什麼味道了。Obi-Wan輕輕嘆了口氣，勉強忽視了心中的失落。他是真的很希望Anakin此刻能在這裡。

他有些沮喪地走進淋浴間，將沾染到他身上的味道都沖掉，然後換上乾淨的外衣。把自己弄乾淨之後，他看還有一點時間，於是在床上側躺下來打算小睡一下。在他半夢半醒的時候，他的通訊器突然響了起來，不依不饒地響著。Obi-Wan抹了把臉將睡意甩到一邊，伸手接通了它，Anakin的全息影像立刻浮現在他面前。

「Anakin。」Obi-Wan愉快地打招呼，雖然他們只是隔著通訊器見面，但只要能見到他的前徒弟，他就很高興了。「你的任務怎麼樣了？」

「已經結束了，我們正在回程路上，很快就會抵達科羅森。」Anakin說，儘管他的表情同樣帶著喜悅，卻隱隱有些擔憂。「我聽說你也——」他猛地停頓下來，臉色突然之間就變了。Obi-Wan以為他那邊出了什麼狀況，才剛想開口詢問，就聽他語氣低沉地說，「你的脖子……那是什麼？」

Obi-Wan愣了一下，下意識的摸了摸他的脖子，這才想起Maul在貨船上數度掐他的脖頸。剛剛洗澡時他也沒去注意是不是留下了痕跡，但從Anakin的反應來看，顯然那痕跡並不淺。「別擔心，那很快就會消了。」

「是誰做的？」Anakin的聲音聽起來很緊繃，像是在極力壓抑著他的怒氣。

他稍微遲疑了一下，「是Darth Maul。他還活著。」

「那個西斯？我以為他死在納布了。」

「是的，我也很驚訝他居然還活著。我現在還得再尋找他和Savage的蹤跡。我必須親自彌補我造成的錯誤。」

「我也和你一起。」

Obi-Wan搖頭，「Adi會和我一起。我想議會將會對你的任務另有安排。」

「不，我不能讓你單獨面對他。他傷害了你！」

「我不是一個人，Anakin，Adi Gallia會幫我的忙。而且我得提醒你一下，我們在戰爭中，這種傷害是難免的，所以理智一點，好嗎？我不想看到你為了這件事而和委員會爭論。」Obi-Wan以溫和的口吻說。通訊器裡的Anakin沉默下來，嘴唇抿起了一條不悅的直線。他疲倦的輕嘆口氣，「你什麼時候到？」

「剛剛抵達。」他繃著聲線回答。

「我在房間等你。」Obi-Wan丟下這一句就關閉了通訊。

他知道Anakin的保護欲一直以來都很強，尤其他又是Alpha，保護自己的Omega是他們的本能，Obi-Wan完全能夠理解。但他這種強烈的反應絕對不能在議會面前表現出來，他一點也不希望他們在這個時候產生懷疑。

Obi-Wan決定在等Anakin的這段時間裡稍微冥想一下，可他才剛盤腿坐好，準備閉上眼睛的時候，他的前學徒就來了。Obi-Wan正想打招呼，Anakin便大跨步走上前來，捧起他的臉頰熱烈的親吻他。他們之間的紐帶充斥著想念、恐懼、焦慮，各種激烈而負面的情緒。Obi-Wan輕輕抓著Anakin，將和煦的安慰傳遞給他，任由Alpha向他索取。

過了片刻後，Anakin放開了他，手指輕輕的在他脆弱的脖頸上摩挲，他的憤怒和不安仍然在周圍盤旋不肯離去。「你應該帶我一起去。你是我的Omega，我不能——我不能讓你離開我身邊。你不能離開我的視線。」

Obi-Wan又何嘗不是希望Anakin能陪著他。但他知道他不能拿Anakin的生命冒險。如果Anakin和他一起去面對Maul，他相信那狡猾而殘酷的西斯一定會很快就發現他和Anakin的關係。而那是Obi-Wan不希望發生的事。

他必須自己處理這件事。他絕對不能把Anakin牽扯進來。

「我能保護好自己，Anakin，這次我可以把他們處理好，」Obi-Wan柔聲安慰。「我保證，我不會有事的。相信你的老師父，好嗎？」

「我一直都相信你，Obi-Wan，但是——」Anakin像是想到了什麼，他抿起嘴唇，眼睛燃燒著壓抑的怒火，「他是個Alpha，對嗎？」

Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，早已預料到Anakin會問像這樣的問題。「是的，他是。」

「那麼我更不能讓你接近他。他想殺死你，他可能還想——」

「他對我什麼也做不了，」Obi-Wan告訴他。「他有一半的身體都變成機械了。他也不能咬我，我已經有你的標記了，記得嗎，親愛的？」他輕輕摩娑著Anakin的側頰，努力讓他的Alpha鎮定下來。但這顯然並不容易達成。

「只是臨時的。」他的鼻尖輕輕的蹭過腺體所在的位置。Obi-Wan知道他的前學徒想做什麼，於是主動偏過頭讓脖頸完全暴露給Alpha，方便他咬入腺體，讓標記留存更長時間。「只有完全標記，你才會完全屬於我。」他說，溫柔的舔舐著腺體上微小的傷痕。

Obi-Wan戰慄了一下，「不，不行，現在還不是時候。」

如果要完成完全標記，必須在他發情期到來的時候，而就算他發情期來了，Obi-Wan也不可能會讓Anakin進行完全標記。因為那代表Alpha必須在他體內成結，也代表了他會因此懷孕。這在戰爭中是絕不能發生的。

Anakin也同樣明白他的意思。他在Obi-Wan的頸間深深的吸了一口氣，收緊了環抱著Obi-Wan的手臂，「我知道。」他近乎嘆息地說。「這不是個好時機。」

戰爭毀了很多東西，毀了他們本應擁有的平和生活。但Obi-Wan知道它終將會結束，總有一天會的。「你有和Ahsoka說我們的事了嗎？」他轉移話題，不想讓他們好不容易得來的相處時間在沉悶而壓抑的氣氛中度過。

「我說了。」Anakin放開Obi-Wan，退出了他的私人空間，卻仍然捏著他的手腕。「令我意外的是，她沒有很驚訝，只是很高興我把這件事告訴她，然後祝福了我們。」

Obi-Wan點點頭，「很高興她接受了我們的關係。我相信她能夠保守好這個秘密。」

「她絕對會的。」Anakin露出放鬆的微笑說道。Obi-Wan悄悄地握住Alpha的手，享受著溫暖而充滿愛意的原力沖刷著他，自私的希望這種只有他們兩人的甜蜜時光能夠再長久一點。但他知道這不可能，在這個混亂的時代裡，他們永遠都有處理不完的事情。

Anakin盯著在此時突兀地響起來的通訊器，緩緩地皺起了眉頭。Obi-Wan往後退了點，留給Anakin自己的空間。「你不接嗎？」他問道，Anakin看了他一眼，然後猶豫地接通了它。

「Anakin！」Palpatine掛著常見的和藹微笑愉快地打了聲招呼。Obi-Wan揚起了眉毛，他可沒有想到議長會在這個時候找Anakin，更沒想到Anakin竟然和議長有聯繫。「看到你真高興。我聽說你剛回來，相信你又一次完美的解決了任務。」

「稱不上完美，但至少是順利。」他小心地回答。「閣下找我有什麼事嗎？」

「啊，是的。我的確有件重要的事需要和你私下談談，你現在能過來嗎？」

Anakin抿了下嘴唇，遲了一會兒後才說，「是的，當然。我馬上到。」在他們結束通訊之後，Anakin轉過頭，緊張的望向臉色變得凝重的Obi-Wan。「師父……」

「我都不知道你和議長有私人頻道，還和議長成為了朋友？」他在沉默片刻後安靜地開口。他並不是討厭Anakin和議長很親近這件事，Anakin想和誰交朋友都是他的自由，但是他仍然對此感覺不對。他一時無法說清這到底是什麼感覺。

「他是個好人，你知道的。他幫了我很多，他……有時候會提供給我一些建議，讓我有方向前進。」Anakin解釋道。「我知道你一直都不喜歡接觸政治或者是政客，但你知道，不是所有的政客都是不好的，他們之中也有很多好人。」

「像是Padmé和Bail。」Obi-Wan低語著認同道，他捏著鼻樑，嘆了口氣，「我沒有要反對你和議長交朋友，Anakin，只是……小心一點總是好的，即便他是個好人。」

「為什麼？他對我沒有任何威脅。他就只是一個善良又和藹的老人。」

Obi-Wan搖搖頭沉默下來。從Anakin的反應來看，可以看出他非常信任Palpatine。Obi-Wan還不確定這到底是好是壞。「你快去找議長吧。他還在等你。」他說，暫時不想再和Anakin爭論議長的事。他十分確信，再說下去也沒有任何意義。

Anakin緩慢的點了下頭，輕輕的在他嘴唇上吻了一下。「和議長談完之後我會盡快回來的。」

「不必了，我也得去找Adi了。」Obi-Wan說。Anakin僵硬了一下，緊張不安的捏住了他的手腕，然後又放開。

「我知道了。」他生硬地說，「別讓我失去你。」

「你不會的。」

Anakin咬緊了下頷，緊緊盯著他一會兒後，才終於猛衝上來，用力吮吻他的嘴唇，力道猛烈的像是這會成為他們最後一次的親吻。

Obi-Wan一次又一次的將輕柔的安撫傳遞給他，在Anakin離開之後，他仍然感覺得到前學徒的焦慮。他只能無奈的向原力祈禱，祝願他能在下一次的時候順利解決掉西斯兄弟。這樣Anakin就不需要再為此擔心更多了。

*

Obi-Wan和Adi通過求救信號來到賽布拉克①軌道上的一個空間站後，一個斯尼維亞人簡要的敘述了這次的襲擊，他們都確信襲擊者就是一直在外環星域到處肆虐的Maul和Savage。而這兄弟倆已經乘坐飛船前往塞塔爾星區②。那裡正是費洛魯姆星以及海盜所在的地方。

「你去過那裡？」Adi問他。

「是的，」Obi-Wan摸著他的鬍子，想起了當時的情況就忍不住笑了起來。「我和那裡的海盜算是有過不小的衝突，尤其是和Hondo Ohnaka。那是一段相當有趣的經歷。」

Adi挑起眉毛，「我們應該不會被他們攻擊吧？」

「不，我相信Maul和Savage就夠他們忙了。而且，我想我們會互相合作。」Obi-Wan說。在前往費洛魯姆的途中主動聯繫了Hondo，顯然他們已經遭到了西斯兄弟的侵擾，他的一些同伴甚至背叛他加入了Maul，因此很快就同意了建立一個他們的臨時聯盟，以便共同對抗他們的敵人。

在他們終於抵達費洛魯姆時，Maul和Savage已經開始對Hondo的基地進攻。Obi-Wan和Adi趕緊下飛船，點燃了他們的光劍。果然，他們的出現很快就吸引了札布拉克人的注意。Maul手握紅色光劍毫不猶豫地衝了上來。Obi-Wan迅捷地擋下Maul憤怒的砍擊。

「Kenobi，」Maul咬著牙喊道，他叫自己名字的方式總是會讓Obi-Wan感到不寒而慄。「我就知道我們還會再見面。但你來的真不是時候。」他的金色眼睛貪婪的緊盯著Obi-Wan，那目光幾乎像是要把他當場給吃了。

「打亂了你的神秘邪惡計劃？那還真是太湊巧了。」Obi-Wan譏諷地說，盡力防守著Maul凶猛的進攻。Adi則在另一邊吸引了Savage的注意。他們兩人都和西斯兄弟打得不可開交。

儘管這一次有Adi幫忙分散Savage的火力，Maul對Obi-Wan來說仍然相當難纏。他全心全意的一邊防守，一邊尋找著Maul的破綻，試圖攻破西斯的連續打擊。此時原力在身邊告知著危險，Obi-Wan奮力擋開橫砍過來的紅色劍刃，然後用力踹開Maul。當他回頭想要去找Adi時，發現她已經在和Savage的對戰中奄奄一息，而那個札布拉克怪物高舉起了他的雙刃光劍。

「不！」Obi-Wan大喊，卻已經來不及阻止了。紅色劍刃刺入了Adi軟弱無力的身軀，她的生命在一瞬之間徹底消逝，屬於她的原力變得黯淡無光，最終消散到原力之中，與其容為了一體。

目睹同伴死亡的Obi-Wan心裡非常難受。西斯兄弟不間斷的攻擊讓Obi-Wan根本沒有時間為她哀悼，於是只能強忍住他的悲痛，舉著光劍勉強抵擋他的敵人。眼下的情況對他有些不利，Hondo那邊的狀況似乎也不太樂觀。他們得再商議計劃內容。「Kenobi，這邊！」海盜朝他喊道。

Obi-Wan堅定的防守著，往後撤退的同時用原力抓住了Adi的光劍，然後跳到基地門口，邊彈開爆能束邊退到海盜的基地裡。Hondo忠誠的兄弟們準備伏擊西斯和另一波背叛他們的海盜。Obi-Wan告訴Hondo，他可以用炸藥炸毀隧道的另一部分，而Obi-Wan會把西斯兄弟引到另一邊，讓他們與Hondo他們分開。Hondo欣然同意了這個計劃。

在敵人進入基地之後，他們按照計劃執行。Obi-Wan引走了Maul和Savage，隧道如期被炸毀，掉落的石塊堵住了通道，昏暗的空間裡只剩下他們三個。Obi-Wan點燃兩把藍色劍刃獨自迎戰西斯兄弟。

他舞動著兩把光劍，擋下Maul的攻擊後緊接著又要擋住Savage近乎野蠻的進攻。西斯兄弟兩人之間合作默契很好，Obi-Wan除了防守之外，幾乎找不到空隙擊破他們，他甚至連喘息的時間都沒有。接連不斷的攻擊讓他有些力不從心，多虧原力的警告讓他得以一次又一次驚險的擋下那些致命的劈砍。

他以極高的精度擋下Maul的擊殺，卻不慎被Maul的原力推了出去。Obi-Wan撞上牆壁後，即時舉起雙劍接下朝他砍來的紅色劍刃。Maul和Savage同時施加的力量讓他無法撐太久，於是他轉了下手腕，砍斷Savage的左手的同時，他滑出了被困於牆壁和西斯之間的空間，脫離了困境。

「投降吧。」Obi-Wan看著失去左手的Savage跪在地上，詭異的綠色煙霧從斷裂處飄出，看起來已經失去戰鬥力了。

「絕不。」Maul恨恨地說著，運用原力用力地將Obi-Wan推出去讓他撞上另一邊的牆壁，不牢固的石塊往下掉落，掩埋了西斯那一邊的通道。

Obi-Wan搖了下頭讓自己清醒過來。他知道這兄弟倆已經失利了，他得抓住機會逮到他們，千萬不能再讓他們逃跑。

他起身撿起光劍跑向另一條通往外面的通道。當他出來的時候，Maul招募的海盜已經和Hondo他們和好，背叛了Maul，正在朝試圖逃跑的西斯瘋狂射擊。

Obi-Wan向前跑著希望能夠追上Maul和Savage，但Maul移動了他的飛船，讓它從高地上掉落到他們面前，阻擋他們的去路。這充其量只能拖延時間，依然無法擋住他們的進攻。Obi-Wan跳過飛船，卻看到Maul的飛船已經起飛。其中一個海盜用砲彈朝飛船射擊，企圖將其打落。

飛船的引擎被擊中後冒出了火焰和黑煙，搖搖晃晃的向前滑行了很長一段路。海盜們紛紛坐上飛行車追擊，Obi-Wan坐上其中一輛跟了上去。在追逐期間海盜不斷朝飛船射擊，最終飛船在很遠的地方墜落。

他們在墜毀的飛船旁停了下來，海盜們在殘骸中尋找財富，而Obi-Wan則在這堆殘骸之中尋找西斯兄弟，他得親眼確認他們已死亡的證據。但在一番尋找之後，他什麼也沒有找到，完全沒有看到Maul和Savage的蹤跡。

這是個非常糟糕的消息，這代表他們有可能再次成功逃跑了。

Obi-Wan有些喪氣的走出殘骸堆，Hondo向他走來，安慰地拍了拍他的背，「放心，他們撐不了多久的。下次再碰面的時候，你就能順利逮住他們了。」

Obi-Wan苦笑著搖搖頭，「我想不會那麼容易，Maul的生命力比我想像中還要頑強。」

「你的也是，」Hondo說，看見Obi-Wan挑起眉毛時，大笑著說。「怎麼？你可是絕地大師！」

「我們並不是無敵的。」Obi-Wan指正道。

Hondo聳聳肩，看起來對此很不以為意。此時海盜們已經搜刮的差不多了，他們走到飛行車旁，在上車離開之前Hondo說，「我相信你需要人手幫忙把飛船修好。」

Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，就知道這個海盜在這個時候不忘再撈他一筆。「你想要多少？」

「哦，Kenobi，你這麼說就太見外了。我可以讓兄弟們免費幫你。」

「你是認真的？」Obi-Wan高高揚起眉毛，意外的看著居然不打算趁此機會獲得另一筆錢財的海盜。

「當然，我們好歹一起戰鬥過了。」

Obi-Wan仔細地盯著他，想確認其中是否有詐。但在發現Hondo是認真的之後，他只好遲疑地點了下頭，坐上飛車。「好吧。希望你不要再搞出奸詐的小計劃了。」他說，在Hondo大聲抗議之前便逕自啟動飛行車，先一步騎向基地的方向。

*

回到科羅森之後，Obi-Wan和絕地進行了一次與Palpatine的會議。Obi-Wan簡單的敘述了發生的狀況，希望能夠再去追擊已經受了傷的Maul。但議長卻說分離主義者的威脅比Maul更大，現在應該專注於處理他們，而不是這個狡猾的西斯。Yoda同意了議長的觀點，讓Obi-Wan暫時別再關注於Maul。但如果西斯兄弟再次出現的話，他們將會共同對抗。

散會之後，Obi-Wan只能灰心的回到自己的房間。仍然對於放任Maul流亡在外感到不安。但是既然議長都那麼說了，他也只好調整好自己的心態，強迫自己別再去想Maul的事。

自上次Anakin去見議長之後，Obi-Wan似乎已經有很長一段時間沒有見過Anakin了。雖然他們期間是有用通訊器聯繫過幾次，但那仍然不及面對面接觸要好。不知道他的任務結束了沒有，Obi-Wan打算晚一點再聯繫他看看。

在洗過澡換了一身休閒寬鬆的衣物後，Obi-Wan試圖聯繫了一次Anakin，發現沒人接通時，他想也許他還在忙。於是便打著哈欠在床上躺下，不用多久就進入了睡眠。

Obi-Wan清醒過來時，立刻就感覺到屬於Anakin的原力平靜而溫暖地包裹著他。這種純粹的平靜令人著迷和安心，他不知道自己有多久沒有享受過這樣的感覺了。Obi-Wan在Anakin懷裡稍微動了一下，小心翼翼的不把Anakin吵醒。當他終於讓自己和Alpha面對面後，他端詳著Anakin沉睡而放鬆的臉龐，抬手輕輕的撥開落在額頭上的碎髮，卻沒想到他輕柔的動作還是把年輕人給弄醒了。

「我沒想吵醒你的。」Obi-Wan無奈地說，任由Anakin捉住他的手，溫柔的親吻他的掌心。

「沒事，我也睡很久了。我感覺我已經很久沒睡的這麼好了。」他說，用人類的手梳理Obi-Wan凌亂的頭髮，注視他的目光滿是喜愛和滿足。「多虧了你。」

Obi-Wan皺起眉，忽然想起很久以前Anakin就做過有關他媽媽的惡夢。他不知道Anakin這個意思是不是指他最近又在做惡夢——或者說是看見未來的幻象。「你睡得不好嗎？」他謹慎地問。

Anakin沒有立刻回答，他遲疑了幾秒後才開口說，「偶爾會有一些惡夢，不過那些都無傷大雅。別擔心。」

Obi-Wan還是有些擔心，但既然Anakin不想要說出來，他也只好不再多問。「你是什麼時候回來的？」

「昨天晚上。我看你睡得很熟，就沒叫醒你。」他說，「所以，你解決掉Maul了嗎？」

「不，他再一次逃掉了。」Obi-Wan遺憾的搖頭。

Anakin皺起眉毛，「下次你要再去抓那該死的西斯的時候，我要和你一起去。」他說，態度相當堅決，不容Obi-Wan有拒絕的餘地。

「恐怕你沒有這個機會了。我和委員會還有議長討論過，暫時別再去處理Maul的事情。我得把注意力集中在分離主義者身上。」

「但是——Maul還活著！他是個威脅！」Anakin激動的坐起身，臉上交織著震怒和恐懼。「他還在外面。他的存在仍然讓你處在危險之中。你隨時都有可能被他抓走，或者——或者——」

「冷靜點，Anakin。」Obi-Wan輕輕抓住他的肩膀，「聽我說，Maul是個威脅沒錯，但是分離主義者的存在對共和國來說才是更大的威脅。我們的確應該更關注他們。而且，我想Maul和Savage可能會躲起來一陣子來養傷。就算他們完全好起來，我也不會讓他們抓到我。別那麼瞧不起你的師父，好嗎？」

「你知道我永遠都不會瞧不起你。我只是……」Anakin煩躁的抓了下他的頭髮，隨後深深地嘆了口氣。「好吧。我明白了。」

「別想太多。我不會有事的。」Obi-Wan柔聲安撫他，試著消除他尚未散去的不安。他開始有點擔心Anakin的狀況了。他知道Anakin一直都是很情緒化、保護欲很強的人。但最近他的負面情緒似乎有點太多了，雖然目前還能夠控制，Obi-Wan卻仍然擔心這會走向可怕的結果。於是他想了想，決定提議道，「你想和我一起冥想嗎？」

意料之中的，Anakin做了個鬼臉，乾巴巴地說，「你知道我一直很不喜歡，也很不擅長做這件事。」

「來嘛，你總得嘗試看看。我記得你之前不是成功過一次嗎？」Obi-Wan鼓勵他。

「也就那一次而已，之後就都沒有成功過了。」他無力地說。

「你得多練習。多練習幾次你就能自然而然的進入狀態了。」

「沒用的，不管我練幾次都會失敗。」

「我認識的Anakin可不會這麼容易放棄。」Obi-Wan挑起眉毛。

「這不一樣，」Anakin辯解道。「冥想根本就不適合我。」

Obi-Wan撇撇嘴，以相當惋惜的口吻說，「好吧，既然如此，我就去找其他——」

Anakin立刻抓住作勢要離開的Obi-Wan，用力把他拉回到床上。「這並不代表拒絕。」

Obi-Wan笑了起來，拉著Anakin的手調整好他們的坐姿。他握住前學徒的雙手，見Anakin準備好之後，他閉上眼睛，讓自己慢慢的沉入進原力之中，感受它溫暖而寧靜的流動。然後他主動放下了他的屏障，引導著Anakin也撤除他的屏障。

他能感覺到Anakin紛亂且充滿各種情緒和感情的思維涌了進來。Obi-Wan接受了他源源不斷的愛意，柔和的撫慰他的恐懼不安，消減他的緊張感。一點一點的讓Anakin融入原力，感受原力的溫暖和光明。

Obi-Wan讓他們進入到以前一起冥想時都沒到達過的深度，彷彿能在房間裡聽到幼徒打鬧的聲音，花園裡緩緩流動的流水聲，還有聞到花朵與草葉散發的淡淡清香。甚至能感覺到那些生命明亮舒適的存在。

「感覺怎麼樣？」在過了很久之後，他們慢慢的脫離了冥想狀態。Obi-Wan睜開眼睛，對明顯平靜很多的Anakin微笑。

「還不錯。」Anakin也露出微笑，握緊了Obi-Wan的手。

「你這次做的很好，我相信你能越來越好的。」

「這我可不敢保證。」他聳聳肩，捧起Obi-Wan的臉頰輕輕的吻了一下，然後緊緊抱住他，在他脖子裡深深的吸了一口氣。「原力啊，你聞起來真好。你不知道我剛剛花了多大的力氣才能不去想那些污穢的想法。」

「Anakin！」Obi-Wan佯裝生氣地推了他一下，難以抑制的紅了臉。

Alpha靠在他身上悶聲笑著，「我現在想付諸行動了。」他說，在他的頸項上輕柔的啄吻著，放在他背後的手也開始不規矩起來。

兩人的呼吸都隨著動作和逐漸升溫的氣氛而變得急促。Anakin偏過頭，對著Obi-Wan的嘴唇深深的吻了過去。戴著皮革手套的右手從Obi-Wan的衣服下擺探進去，粗糙的質感摩擦著底下脆弱而光滑的皮膚。Obi-Wan忍不住因這樣的接觸而戰慄起來。

在Anakin的手指輕輕碾過他敏感的乳頭時，他小小的呻吟了一聲，抓緊了Alpha的衣服。一股熱切的渴望在他皮膚底下燃燒起來，渴望Anakin觸摸他更多地方。然而好巧不巧，Obi-Wan的通訊器在這時響了起來，他亂成一團的腦袋立刻就清醒了過來。

Obi-Wan覺得是委員會的可能性非常大，只能嘆著氣推開還想在他脖子上留下痕跡的Anakin，稍微整理了一下他的衣服和頭髮。Alpha被推到一邊後便不悅的用赫特語咒罵了好幾句難聽的髒話。Obi-Wan用警告的眼神瞪了他一眼，在他不情願的安靜下來時才終於接通它。

來找他的人是Windu，他們有個會議要開，是關於接下來的任務。Anakin聽到後完全不顧Obi-Wan不贊同的目光，毫不猶豫的加入了他們的對話。

「是什麼樣的任務？」

Windu看到Anakin出現在Obi-Wan旁邊時揚起了眉毛，「我不知道你和Skywalker在一起，Kenobi大師。」

「我剛剛邀請Anakin和我一起冥想。」Obi-Wan慎重地解釋道。

Windu審視著他們，然後不置可否地哼了聲。「好吧。Skywalker，帶上你的學徒一起來，這次你們三個要一起執行任務。任務的相關內容，等你們到的時候會一併解釋。」說完他便結束了通話。

「終於，」Anakin放鬆的吐出了一口氣，讓自己掛在Obi-Wan身上。「我已經受夠再和你分開了。那簡直就是折磨。」

Obi-Wan十分同意Anakin說的，不可否認自己也同樣厭倦了和自己的Alpha分開。但他沒有表達自己同樣的想法，搖了搖頭推開Anakin，起身換上他的外衣。「在這個時刻裡，我們還是得習慣這個。」

「我們不應該 _習慣_ 這種事。」Anakin皺起眉，「只要戰爭結束，只要我們不再是絕地，我們就會一直在一起了。」

「是的，只要戰爭結束。」Obi-Wan喃喃著嘆了口氣。不知道為什麼，他突然覺得這個目標變得遙不可及。

「我會結束它的，相信我。」Anakin認真地承諾道。

「我一直都相信你，親愛的。但別獨自扛下任何事，」Obi-Wan在前徒弟的嘴唇上淡淡的親吻了一下。「我們會一起結束戰爭的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Cybloc，找不到翻譯就只好音譯。  
> ②Sertar sector，名字為音譯，不確定sector是不是翻星區。


End file.
